We Needs A (New) Mom
by HeeKyuMin91
Summary: No Summary: Cuma menjajal untuk kembali produktif hehehe.. EXO with SUPER JUNIOR Official Pairs hehehe. KyuMin with other pairs. Cerita mereka yang belum kelar, Kyu dan Min ditambah Sehun
1. Chapter 1

We Needs A (New) Mom

CAST :

Cho Kyuhyun as Single Father

Oh Sehun as Cho Sehun

Lee Sungmin as a Beautiful Memories (Y)

Seo Joohyun as a Perfect Wife

Kim Heechul as The Queen of Cho

Tan Hanggeng as The Wise Dad

Park Jungsoo as The Angel of Lee

Kim Youngwoon as The Lee's Leader

Lee Hyukjae as A Good Friend

And Many More

Summary :

" Dibalik pria sukses, dibelakangnya pasti ada wanita hebat yang selalu mendukung", kutipan ini juga (mungkin) berlaku bagi Jaksa Agung Cho Kyuhyun. Duda mapan super sexy seantero Korea Selatan. Karir yang cemerlang, latar keluarga yang super, dan ayah dari remaja tampan berumur 18 tahun yang suka berbuat onar, 5 kali pindah sekolah dalam 6 bulan, tampan tapi brutal begitulah julukkannya. Jaksa Cho sampai bosan keluar masuk ruangan konseling dari setiap sekolah sang puter; Cho jr, Sehun. Sehun sangat dimanja oleh sang ratu keluarga Cho; halmoeni cantik yang mengurus Cho jr semenjak ditinggal wafat sang isteri; Cho Heechul.

CHAPTER ONE

" Namanya Cho Sehun. Ia pindahan dari Cina.. tapi, dia asli Korea," ujar seorang namja paruh baya menutup map kulit maroon berisikan data seorang murid baru dan menyodorkannya pada seorang guru yeoja muda bernama, Lee Hyukjae selaku guru sejarah dan geografi Korea dan wali kelas untuk si murid baru.

" Nde.. anak baru ini akan masuk ke kelasku?," ulangnya memastikan yang dijawab oleh anggukkan dari si atasannya, kepala sekolah Hwang sambil melepas kacamata plusnya yang tanpa frame.

" Ada satu hal yang harus kau ketahui. Lee Saenim," Lee saenim langsung memasang wajah antusias tapi lebih menjurus ke arah waspada.

" Kau.. ahlinya kan untuk mengatasi hal seperti ini?," tanya Kepala Sekolah Hwang menatap tenang Lee saenim.

" Dia. Murid yang CUKUP spesial. Tandanya.. dia butuh penanganan KHUSUS," sambungnya dengan memberi penekanan dan penegasan pada kata cukup dan khusus. Lee saenim bukan guru kemarin sore yang tidak tahu arti dan arah pembicaraan sang atasan. Ia berusaha mempertahankan ekspresi antusias dan tenangnya, walau dalam hati ia sedang menjerit penuh umpatan untuk sosok terbijak seantero sekolah SM Global High School. Dan walau sekarang beliau telah membuat keputusan yang paling tidak bijak saat ini, itu menurut suara hati Lee saenim.

" Dia putra tunggal dari Jaksa Agung Cho. Cho Kyuhyun," beber Kepala Hwang to the point. Dan membuat Lee saenim mengerjap untuk mencerna sebuah kalimat, lebih tepatnya sebuah nama dari masa lalu sang sahabat.

" Ch-cho.. K-kyu..Hy..un?," ulang Lee saenim sedikit tergagap untuk lebih memastikan bahwa telinganya masih berfungsi (sangat) terpandangnya Jaksa Agung itu yang akan menyekolahkan anak satu-satunya disekolah mereka yang merupakan sekolah terbaik, terbonafit, dan terfavorit kedua seKorea Selatan ini.

Lee saenim menelan ludahnya gugup dan mengalah dengan mengangguk mengerti. " Nde. Jaksa.. Agung Cho".

" Aku percayakan dia dibawah kelasmu. Besok hari pertamanya.. dan kalau kita beruntung, Tuan Cho akan mengantar anaknya dihari pertama," Kepala Hwang berdiri dari duduknya sambil masih menatap tenang Lee saenim yang sibuk bergelut dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

" Data lebih jelasnya. Semua ada dimap itu dan flashdisc data siswa," Kepala Hwang menunjuk map tersebut yang berada dimeja kerja Lee saenim.

" Flashdisc?," beo penuh kebingungan.

" Dikirim dari sekolah anak itu sebelumnya bersama surat kepindahan. Kau akan tahu maksudku disana Lee saenim," Kepala Hwang melangkah menjauh dari meja kerja staf gurunya menuju pintu keluar ruang guru yang tampak sepi, karena ini masih terlalu pagi untuk mengajar. Ia sengaja meminta bertemu Lee saenim 1 jam lebih cepat dari jam belajar mengajar. Karena murid pindahan yang satu ini benar-benar bukan sembarangan -tentu selain background keluarganya- tapi tingkah lakunya di sekolahnya yang dulu. Anak seperti apa yang bisa 4-5 kali pindah sekolah dalam kurun waktu 1 tahun setengah. Saaat Kepala Sekolah Hwang membaca surat pindahan dan flashdisc dari sekolah terakhir, beliau hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah sambil mengurut pangkal hidungnya sambil bergumam " Akan bertambah lagi satu begundal kecil" seperti itulah batin namja berusia 60an, cukup mampu membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi bila anak Jaksa Agung itu bertemu dengan si anak CEO pewaris perusahaan dibidang retail, terbesar di Korea dan Asia. Yang tak kalah jago membuat para penghuni sekolah kebakaran jenggot dengan ulahnya yang liar dan rebel. Dan anehnya namja itu memiliki banyak fan siswi. Ck! Anak zaman sekarang. Pasti akan seperti melihat persaingan sengit antara Hanamichi Sakuragi vs Rukawa dalam manga Slam Dunk atau menjadi partner in crime seperti Sponge Bob dan Patrick. Entahlah.

" Tahun ini sepertinya kau akan sangat bekerja keras bersama kelas F, Lee saenim. 2 bulan lagi ada ujiaan semester.. terutama.. Kim Jongin. Aku sudah mendapat laporan transkip nilai-nilai ulaangan harian dan perkembangan belajarnya dari beberapa guru. Saranku.. beritahukan orang tuanya dan beri anak itu teman untuk mengajarinya. Sepertinya bila kita (guru) saja tidak cukup untuk memotivasi anak itu. Aku ingin melihat Kim Jongin lulus bersama-sama teman yang lain, dia memiliki kesempatan yang sama," Kepala Sekolah Hwang menghentikan langkahnya sesaat menggeser pintu ruangan, lalu menoleh pada Lee saenim dan melempar senyum ramah yang menyenangkan.

Dibalas dengan senyuman kaku dari Lee Saenim, " Semoga hari Anda menyenangkan, Lee saenim!," seru Kepala Sekolah Hwang saat baru 3 langkah menjauh keluar.

Lee saenim berdiam berdiri diposisinya, ia menatap memelas pada map maroon tak berdosa itu. Lebih tepatnya pada isinya. Ia segera duduk dikurinya yang tadi sempat diduduki Kepala Sekolah Hwang. " Haah~~~," desahnya lelah sambil menyandarkan punggungnya.

" Cobaan apalagi ini…? Apa yang akan terjadi pada Sungmin bila tahu darah daging si Bastard Cho akan bersekolah disini…. Aigo.. aigooo~~," gumamnya bingung dan membanting kesal map tersebut ke sisi lain meja kerjanya itu.

" Sialnya lagi.. akan ada dua Jongin disekolah ini dan.. itu.. berada dalam kelasku! Haaah…," desahnya sebal tak habis pikir.

" Perasaanku tidak enak," ujarnya was-was pada dirinya sendiri. Dengan rasa setengah ingin tahu, ia membuka map maroon dan menimang-nimang flashdisc hitam berlogo emas -lambang sekolah Sehun sebelumnya di Cina- dapat dipastikan anak itu disekolahkan disekolah elit dengan kualitas terbaik bahkan sangat baik di Cina. Itu yang ada diotak Lee saenim. Segera ia menyalakan laptop kerjanya, menancapkan benda tersebut dan mulai larut dengan segala keingintahuannya.

" Mari kita lihat sehebat apa anak itu sehingga Si Bastard Cho sampai 5 kali memindahkannya? Hingga akhirnya membawa pulang anaknya untuk kembali ke Korea?," gumam Lee Hyukjae entah pada siapa? Ruang guru masih lengang, sepi. Telunjuk kurusnya mulai lihai menggunakan mouse. Ia tersenyum kecil saat membaca salah satu folder -dari 5 folder - bertuliskan; Transkip Nilai ( Score ).

Tiba-tiba sebuah senyum remeh terlukis diwajahnya, " Ternyata.. tak sejenius Ayahnya. Menelusuri daftar nilai tersebut, tak lama ekspresi remehnya itu berubah sedikit terkejut. " Mmhh.. nilai seninya.. boleh juga. Lukis.. Musikalitas.. dan.. Dance.. Not bad!," ada nada pujian diakhir ucapannya.

" Benar-benar akan ada dua Jongin, ck!". Mengalihkan fokusnya untuk melihat biodata anak itu dimap. Matanya menjelajahi setiap data pribadi calon murid barunya itu. Dari nama hingga riwayat kesehatan.

" Bocah ini benar- benar anak si Bastard Cho dan si Bitchy Nerd itu! Aaargghh.. membuatku mual, bila mengingat dua makhluk tidak tahu diri itu, ck!," makinya kasar sambil menatap sengit foto diri namja muda itu.

" Ya.. walau harusku akui. Anak ini tampan juga, dia mewarisi kulit pucat si bastard dan mata bibir itu.. pasti warisan si bitchy tak tahu terima kasih itu," sungutnya semakin jadi ditengah ia memuji rupa anak si Jaksa.

Guru muda tersebut kembali menatap layar laptopnya dan kembali menelusuri isi flashdisc tersebut. Menemukan folder bertuliskan; The Trasspast. Dengan sedikit bingung Lee saenim mengkliknya, dan.. Voilaaa! Pupil matanya langsung mengecil, langsung tersajikan dengan judul " List of Punishments ". Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, jujur ia terkejut. Ia membaca satu per satu tulisan dan kalimat di folder tersebut, sesekali menelan ludahnya kasar. Sambil membayangkan setiap perihal yang tertulis dalam daftar tersebut.

" Co-cobaan apa ini," lirihnya pelan.

" Ternyata ada yang lebih gila dari si Kim. Buah memang jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya.. dan aku akan semakin percaya bahwa bocah ini memang anaknya," ujarnya entah pada siapa sambil terus menelusuri daftar tersebut dan mengulangnya.

Flashback

" Sunbaenim!," sapa seorang namja yang masih mengenakan pakaian seragamnya lengkap sambil menatap datar tanpa minat pada seorang yeoja yang juga menggunakan seragam yang sama dengannya. Yeoja manis itu meremas rok seragamnya cemas, tapi tak ia gambarkan dalam wajahnya. Bibir M shape-nya terus tersenyum kecil. Tuhan tahu betapa ia jatuh cinta dengan namja jangkung berkulit pucat dihadapannya, walau ia sangat tahu namja itu tak pernah dan mungkin tak akan pernah tertarik untuk membalas hatinya. Dan walau pun keduanya sudah dipersatukan dalam sebuah pertalian pertunangan melalui perjodohan bisnis. Tetap saja namja itu akan terus menggores hatinya dengan sifat dan sikapnya.

" Aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya. Persetan dengan pertunangan ini, Aku mempunyai yeojaku sendiri. Mari bekerjasama membatalkan hal konyol ini!," ujarnya tenang dan santai.

Si yeoja masih diam diposisinya dan masih mempertahankan ekspresi bersahabatnya, " Berhenti berpura-pura seakan kau baik-baik saja. Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan, sudah kuingatkan berkali-kali. Aku.. tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu itu, Lee Sunbaenim! Akan sia-sia," ucapnya tegas dengan nada dingin.

Yeoja manis itu seolah mati rasa atas perlakuan namja yang notabennya adik kelas sekaligus tunangannya, ia tetap mengulas senyum manis khasnya. " Aku tahu itu Kyuhyun-ssi. Sampai kapan pun.. perasaan ini akan bertepuk sebelah tangan. Aku sadar itu," kata yang akhirnya terucap dari yeoja itu. Berusaha mengatur nadanya agar tak bergetar menahan tangis yang entah sudah tak terhitung keluar untuk namja tak peka dan tak berperasaan itu.

" Batalkan! Secepatnya!," respon namja itu penuh ketegasaan dapat yeoja itu rasakan ada kemarahan didalamnya.

" Aku.. tidak bisa.. berjanji, itu akan mempermalukan kedua orang tua," jawab yeoja tersebut tenang dan mulai berani membalas tatapan tajam si namja yang menohok ulu hatinya.

" Sebegitu bencinyakah dirimu Kyu akan diriku dan perjodohan ini?," si yeoja itu membatin.

" Bukan urusanku.. kau cukup urusi kedua orang tuamu. Aku ingin memilih masa depanku sendiri, seperti apa, dan termasuk yeoja seperti apa yang layak untuk mendampingiku," sinis, arogant, dan kejam, mata tajamnya memberikan tatapan mencemooh kepada yeoja manis itu dari atas hingga bawah.

Tatapan merendahkan itu sudah sering yeoja itu terima, dan hanya bisa menanggapinya dengan senyum sendu penuh kemirisan.

" Pikirkan perusahaan Abojimu Kyuhyun-ssi," egois, yeoja itu mencoba untuk egois untuk mempertahankan miliknya yang buram.

Kyuhyun, namja itu mendecih dan melepas kontak mata dari mata rubah sang yeoja. " Kau mulai mengancamku? Lee Sungmin Aggasshi?".

" Kau hanya anak kucing yang masih bermanjakan kekuasaan orang tuamu, ck! Menyedihkan sekali dirimu," ujarnya semakin sarkastik dan kejam. Membuat yeoja itu semakin meremas rok sekolahnya untuk menekan perasaannya. Dia tidak peduli, jika Kyuhyun memandangnya seperti yeoja-yeoja kaya yang sok berkuasa karena kekayaan orang tua mereka. Imej yeoja tersebut nyatanya 180 derajat berbanding terbalik dengan harta 7 turunan yang dimiliki orang tuanya yang kelak akan diwarisinya. Tapi, hal itu langsung luntur dihadapan Kyuhyun, namja yang ia cintai.

" Lebih baik kau menyerah, Kyuhyun-ssi. Kau juga tak akan bisa hidup dengan uang Cho Ahjusshi, kan?," yeoja itu mencoba membalas sindiran namja tampan dihadapannya ini.

Namja itu hanya diam menatap yeoja itu dengan mata berkilat penuh kebencian dan kemarahan. " Jangan banyak bicara Lee Sungmin Aggasshi! Lebih baik kau ikut menghentikan perjodohan ini, jika kau ingin bahagia! Karena.. aku tidak akan pernah memberikan kebahagiaan untukmu kelak. Atau.. ," Kyuhyun maju selangkah mendekati Sungmin dan terlihat semakin kontras tinggi badan keduanya, Sungmin tetap berdiri ditempatnya tak gentar.

Raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah, mata tajam menelusuri wajah cantik Sungmin yang tanpa cacat. Mata Sungmin sendiri dengan beraninya membalas menatap mata Kyuhyun. Dan semakin terperosoknya dalam jatuh cinta pada namja itu.

Dengan lancang Kyuhyun menarik lepas ikatan rambut Sungmin dengan mudah, dan tergerai dengan indahnya rambut panjang berwarna caramel itu. Sungmin langsung memejamkan matanya dalam beberapa detik.

Kyuhyun menatap tanpa ekspresi Sungmin, jujur yeoja dihadapannya ini cantik bahkan sangat cantik, dia cukup populer disekolah. Banyak namja disekolah mereka yang jatuh cinta dan nga-fans dengan yeoja pendek tersebut. Ia memiliki pesona seorang princess dalam cerita Disney. Kecantikan; Snow White, Ketulusan; Belle, Kebaikkan; Cinderella, Kepolosan; Ariel, Pesona; Aurora, dan Kekayaan; Jasmine si puteri Sultan.

Tapi, pesona itu tak berdampak bagi Kyuhyun. Namja itu sudah lebih dulu terpesona jatuh cinta pada juniornya yang masih duduk dibangku kelas satu, yang tidak lain; Seo Joohyun. Si gadis pintar seantero angkatannya yang hanya tinggal berdua dengan eomma seorang florist disebuah ruko sederhana yang merangkap sebagai toko bunga mereka. Dan yang paling mirisnya adalah junior Sungmin diclub ekstrakulikuler ballet.

" ..jika tidak. Akan aku gunakan caraku sendiri untuk menggagalkan semua rencana kekanakkan ini," bisik Kyuhyun tepat ditelinga Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menegapkan tubuhnya, tangannya dengan tanpa permisi menyelipkan rambut (anak rambut) kebelakang telinga yeoja itu. Sungmin? Dia menikmatinya, setiap sentuhan-sentuhan kecil Kyuhyun padanya walau sebenarnya tak terlalu berarti bagi pelakunya.

" Aku suka bau sampomu, kau pintar memilih yang cocok untuk dirimu. Kendeu.. kali ini.. kau jatuh cinta pada namja yang salah," Kyuhyun menjauhkan jari-jari panjang kurusnya dari sisi kepala Sungmin dan kembali menjauhkan tubuhnya mundur keposisi awalnya.

" Waktumu seminggu," ucapnya final. Kyuhyun melenggang dengan santai tanpa beban meninggalkan Sungmin diatap sekolah bersama matahari sore yang berwarna jingga, cantik dan indah saat menerpa wajah Sungmin yang sendu, angin sore tak ingin ketinggalan, berhembus pelan menggoda mulai membawa hawa dingin malam, menggerakkan bahkan sedikit menerbangkan rambut panjang berwarna karamel itu dengan indah.

" Apa.. kau tak akan pernahku gapai selamanya, Kyu?..," lirihnya pelan dan terdengar putus asa. Setitik air mata mengalir disudut kanan matanya. Senja sorelah yang menkadi saksi betapa menyedihkannya seorang Lee Sungmin mengharapkan cintanya yang dengan terang-terangan menolaknya yang baik dan sempurna.

Disisi lain Seoul, seorang namja berwibawa tengah menerima sambungan telepon dari seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi, kacamata minus berframe cokelat bertengger pas diwajah dewasanya yang masih terlihat tampan. Dengan wajahnya yang terlihat cerdas berpendiidikan dan juga tampan, masih sangat layak untuknya menjalin hubungan dengan lawan jenisnya.

" Eomma.. bagaimana?," tanyanya.

" Kau tenang saja, mulai besok uri Sehunnie sudah bisa masuk ke sekolahnya yang baru..," jawab seorang yeoja setengah abad disambungan lain. Yang membuat si namja itu senyum lega.

" Gomawo, Eomma," responnya.

" Eey.. akhirnya~~ aku lupa kapan terakhir kali kau mengucapkan terima kasih pada bumonimmu, terutama padaku?!," ada nada mengejek dalam ucapan yeoja itu dengan diakhiri kekehan renyah dari ibu dan anak itu.

" Sedang apa anak itu?," si anak mengalihkan percakapan.

" Anakmu tengah mengunci dirinya dikamar. Sepertinya ia marah karena kau suruh pulang ke Seoul tanpa dirimu, ia tengah mogok bicara.. dia tidak mau bicara denganmu!," ungkap sang eomma.

Namja itu mendesah pasrah, " Aku seperti memiliki anak yeoja saja.. dia seperti anak gadis," gumamnya sendiri tanpa dapat didengar sang eomma.

" Itu salahnya sendiri! Kenapa suka sekali membuat ulah? Membuatku sakit kepala dengan surat-surat panggilan kesekolah.. membuatku tak fokus bekerja jadinya!," keluh si namja.

" Makanya kau pulanglah! Besok hari pertama Sehunnie.. kau tak pernah melewatkannya, kan dari awal ia preschool.. Dia menunggumu, Kyu!," ujar sang eomma terdengar bijak -tidak seperti biasanya-.

" Dia sudah senior high school.. dia bukan anak-anak lagi, eomma saja selalu memanjakannya.. dia jadi seperti itu," tegur Kyuhyun sambil melepas kacamata minusnya.

" Wajar! Seorang Halmeoni sepertiku memanjakan cucunya.. apalagi Sehunnie cucu namjaku satu-satunya. Anggap saja dia penggantimu dirumah!," sungut sang eomma.

Ada jeda sejenak diantara kedua orang dewasa itu, beberapa detik.

" Eomma.. Aboji eodiga?," Kyuhyun menanyakan sang ayah.

" Tuan Besar Cho sedang melakukan perjalanan reuni SMAnya ke Macau selama 1 minggu," balas eomma malas, tapi dapat Kyuhyun tangkap ada nada sinis dan kesal didalamnya membuatnya terkikik membayangkan wajah merajuk sang eomma.

" Kenapa Eomma tidak ikut pergi? Siapa tahu.. Aboji bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya," goda Kyuhyun jahil.

" Yaaak! Jangan membuatku semakin kesal dan.. curiga Tuan Jaksa Agung Cho! Aigoooo… aku sudah mencoba berfikiran positif selama seharian ini.. tapi, ada saja yang memancingku. Tidak kau! Tidak Sehunnie.. kalian Appa dan Aegi sama saja! Ditambah si Tua itu tidak membalas dan mengangkat teleponku! Aisshhh…," dumal eomma membuat Kyuhyun tertawa tanpa suara disebrang sana.

" Mmh.. Eomma.. apa kalian sudah makan?," Kyuhyun cukup menyesal juga menggoda sang eomma yang masih saja melempar umpatan kesal pada orang yang sedang melakukan reuni -Cho Aboji- dia buru-buru mengganti lagi topik.

" Belum. Kepala pelayan Han masih memasak makan malam," jawab Eomma yang sepertinya mulai mengontrol mulutnya.

" Pastikan anak itu makan dengan baik selama aku tidak ada dirumah! Dia agak sulit dan pemilih," dengan nada khawatir dalam ucapan Kyuhyun untuk anak remajanya itu.

" Jangan khawatir! Aku ini halmeoninya.. jangan samakan saat dia di Cina. Ini Seoul, tempat asal kedua orang tuanya dan keluarganya. Banyak orang yang akan menjaga dan memperhatikannya!," respon Eomma tenang.

" Kasus yang aku hadapi kali ini cukup menyita waktuku banyak.. hari ini saja belum selesai, aku akan pulang secepatnya. Bila selesai.. aku akan langsung mengambil penerbangan pertama dari Busan ke Incheon," jelas Kyuhyun.

" Apa kau mau dijemput saja memakai pesawat perusahaan, Kyu.. Si Tua itu pasti mengizinkan," tawar sang eomma.

Kyuhyun meenggeleng pelan tanpa bisa dilihat lawan bicaranya, " Tidak perlu. Aku ini pegawai negeri, Eomma.. kami dilarang memakai fasilitas mewah, apalagi dari warga sipil.. walau itu Abojiku sendiri. Bisa rusak reputasiku," tolaknya jujur.

" Hei.. bukankah reputasimu sudah rusak oleh kelakuan Sehunnie?," sindir Eomma jahil.

" Cucu tampanku itu sering cerita, jika kau memarahinya soal surat panggilan itu, kau selalu berbicara " Kau sukses merusak reputasi Appamu sebagai Jaksa", " Berhentilah bersikap tak tahu aturan seperti ini! Kau itu anak Jaksa, kau bisa merusak imejku!", atau " Cho Sehun! Kau itu putera dari Jaksa Sgung Cho Kyuhyun! Berhentilah berulah, bersikap seenaknya. Kau merusak citraku sebagai Jaksa!" Bukan begitu Jaksa Cho!?.. mmmhhh," olok sang eomma mencoba menirukan dirinya saat berkoar memarahi sang anak.

" Aisssh.. anak itu.. pengadu..," rutuknya sebal.

" Hahahaha.. sudahlah, Kyu! Seperti dulu kau tidak seperti itu saja saat masa sekolah.. kau dan Sehunnie sama saja!," eomm mencoba mengingatkan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar sendiri membayangkan masa sekolahnya yang juga tak jauh berbeda dari sang anak, dia dan geng "Kyu Line"nya sering menjahili guru dan murid-murid yang lain, bedanya Kyuhyun salah satu murid terpintar dan berprestasi. Tidak seperti Sehun yang sering mengalami penurunan prestasi belajar.

" Eomma.. besok anak itu akan sekolah dimana? Apa nama sekolahnya yang sekarang?," tanya Kyuhyun agak terlambat.

" Aah.. uri Sehunniee akan bersekolah di SM Global High School!".

" Kenapa tidak di Kyunghee Senior High School?," Kyuhyun balik bertanya.

" Sekolahmu dan Seohyun yang dulu? Terlalu beresiko.. mengingat catatan hitam yang dimiliki Sehunnie. Kau tahukan seperti apa sekolahmu itu? Sangat ketat, disiplin, dan.. hanya yang secerdas peraih nobel yang bisa tembus! Sekolah itu masih jadi unggulan nomor satu di Seoul," jelas sang eomma.

" Yaaah.. kau benar Eomma.. kekonyolan Sehun membuat kita jadi kena imbasnya," gumamnya yang dapat didengar sang eomma. Eomma hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar keluhan sang anak, tidak ada yang mengetahui dalam. Betapa bangganya Nyonya Besar Cho pada sang putra, bukan karena ia seorang Jaksa Agung yang sangat disegani. Tapi, karena statusnya sebagai seorang ayah. Kyuhyun tidaak seperti ayah lain atau ayah tunggal lainnya bahkan tidak seperti suaminya, sesibuk apapun Kyuhyun karena kasus-kasus hukum kliennya, ia selalu mengontrol anaknya, menjaga komunikasi, dan berusaha selalu ada untuk anak itu. Apalagi semenjak ibu sang anak pergi meninggalkan dunia dan dirinya terlebih dulu karena sakit – Saat Sehun baru berumur 5 tahun-, Kyuhyun sempat mengalami depresi dan mengalami kejatuhan sangat. Suami mana yang tak tersiksa dan stress ditinggal wafat yeoja yang sangat ia cintai, apalagi mengingat perjuangan keduanya untuk bersatu. Kyuhyun bangkit menjadi seorang gentleman saat ia melihat Sehun sedang mulai belajar untuk mandi sendiri didalam bathub dibantu sang halmeoni menanyakan sang eomma dengan suara khas anak kecilnya yang baru bisa lancar bicara. Membuatnya tak berkutik, tak mampu menjelaskan apa tentang apa itu meninggal? Apa itu maut? Apa itu kesedihan? Dan apa itu kehilangan? Yang menjelaskan adalah Abojinya -sang haraboji- dalam bahasa yang dimengerti khas anak-anak dengan sabar Tuan Cho-lah yang menjawab pertanyaan si kecil Sehun. Dan membuat bibir kecilnya membulat mengerti dan matanya berbinar karena sudaha mendapatkan jawaban. Lambat laun waktulah yang menjelaskan secara jelas apa arti hal-hal tersebut pada Sehun yang mulai berkembang pola pikirnya.

" Tenang saja, Kyu.. sekolah itu juga salah satu sekolah unggulan di Seoul. Ya.. walau berada diposisi dua. Tapi, aku bersyukur sekolah itu mau menerima Uri Sehunnie. Sayangnya anak itu tidak ikut kesekolah barunya.. gedungnya besar, fasilitasnya baik dan memadai, guru-gurunya profesional dan lulusan terbaik dari beberapa kampus ternama di Seoul dan luar negeri.. dan asal kau tahu, uri Sehunnie akan lebih leluasa untuk mengasah bakat seninya. Mereka memiliki banyak klub ekstrakulikuler yang berhubungan dengan seni.. makanya kalau bisa kau pulang malam ini, dan antar anakmu dihari pertama".

" Apa.. sekolah itu bisa menjamin untuk tidak mengirimi kita terutama diriku dengan surat panggilan atau peringatan?," tanya Kyuhyun sedikit tak nyambung.

Eomma menghela nafas, " Untuk itu. Eomma juga tidak bisa menjamin. Tapi, sekali lagi Eomma ingatkan padamu! Kau tidak sendirian dalam merawat, mendidik, dan menjaga Sehun. Sekarang uri Sehunnie aman.. ini Seoul. Bukan Cina. Jadi, jangan pernah berfikir lagi untuk menghukum atau menjauhkannya dari rumah! Terutama dariku. Halmeoninya!," ancam Eomma final.

Giliran Kyuhun yang menghela nafas, " Aku ingatkan.. jangan mengatakan hal itu didepannya, itu akan membuatnya besar kepala dan menentangku!".

" Kau seperti tidak pernah menentang Abojimu saja. Aku harap kau tidak lupa anak muda!?," eomma mengingatkan.

Kembali ada jeda diantara keduanya, sekarang giliran Eomma yang membuka topik. " Kyu..!," sapa sang eomma dengan nada pelan penuh ketenangan dan sedikit hati-hati.

" Ne," respon Kyuhyun singkat.

" Kau masih disana?".

" Ne.. waeyo?," tanya Kyuhyun santai.

" Baguslah. Eomma masih ingin sedikit berbincang denganmu, sudah terlalu lama kita tidak berbicara soal pribadi. Selalu saja membahas soal Uri Sehunnie.. atau Abojimu," Eomma mengakhirinya dengan kekehan kecil membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum simplu mengerti.

Kalau nada suara Eomma seperti ini, Kyuhyun sudah tahu akan seperti apa alurnya dan itu cukup membuatnya bosan.

" Katakan apa yang ingin Eomma obrolkan.. aku punya waktu 1 jam sebelum meringkuk ditempat tidurku," Kyuhyun menegakkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi kerjanya.

" Kyu.. apa kau.. merasa bahagia?," tanya sang eomma hati-hati. Kenapa menjadi melow drama seperti ini, batin Kyuhyun. Ia berkerut bingung.

" Maksud Eomma? Tentu saja.. aku.. aku.. bahagia..," jawab Kyuhyun sedikit meragu.

" Kau yakin? Aku menangkap keraguan dari jawabanmu," skakmat ucapan eomma tepat sasaran. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya berat sekali.

" Apa yang kau bicarakan Nyonya Cho?! Tentu saja.. aku bahagia. Karena kalian.. Sehun si pembuat onar, Nyonya Cho yang diktaktor tapi senang memanjakan cucunya yang sialnya adalah ibuku.. wanita paling berharga untukku.. dan si tua Tuan Cho yang super bijak, saking bijaknya ia ingin menjadikan anakku sebagai pewaris tahtanya. Apalagi? Dan ketiga orang ini.. semuanya. Sehat dan bahagia.. kalian kebahagianku!," jelas Kyuhyun jujur, yakin, dan apa adanya.

" Aku dan si tua Cho sudah tak muda lagi, Kyu! Tangan tua ini tak selamanya akan terus memanjakan Uri Sehunnie.. memukul kepala batumu, mencubit perut buncitmu, dan memelukmu dan Sehunnie. Jangan terus bersikap sebagai pahlawan dalam pekerjaan muliamu itu, carilah seseorang untuk melindungimu juga.. orang yang akan menyambutmu dirumah saat kau lelah melindungi dunia. Pikirkan Sehunnie.. sudah 17 tahun dia tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang dan cinta berlimpah dari sosok yeoja dewasa melalui masakan seorang ibu.. masakan pelayan lagi, pesan antar, restoran, dan masakan instan.. seharusnya anak seumur dia, sedang merengek pada ibunya untuk berhenti membawakan bekal. Tapi, apa?! Satu kotak bekal pun tak pernah ia dapatkan, yang ada bento buatan Kepala Pelayan Han lagi. Kalian harus lebih sering intens lagi berbicara! Kau dan Sehunnie.. dari hati ke hati, tekan ego dan emosi kalian. Terutama kau! Apa yang diinginkannya? Tidak rindukkah dia pada sosok eomma? Pelan-pelan saja Kyu..," terdengar nada memohon dalam ucapan eomma, yang sialnya Kyuhyun tidak dapat menyangkal.

" Coba kau tanyakan lagi pada hatimu yang terdalam.. tidakkah kau merasa kosong? Hampa? Sepi? Dan dingin? Tidakkah kau merindukan pagi hari saat kau membuka mata ada seseorang yang masih bergelung nyaman denganmu dalam selimut yang sama? Membangunkan dan mengingatkanmu untuk segera bangun dan jangan terlambat bekerja? Menyiapkan sarapan yang berbeda setiap pagi? Menyiapkan bekal atau bahkan mengejutkanmu dikantor hanya sekedar mengingatkan makan siang dan membawa bekal? Lalu memasak makanan favoritmu dan Sehunnie untuk makan malam, menungguimu pulang jika kau pulang larut ? Dan hal-hal rumah tangga lainnya yang dulu kau dapat dari Seohyun," sambung eomma yang semakin menohoknya karena benar adanya. Benar ia merasa kosong. Kyuhyun dengan sadar meraba dada kirinya, tetap rasa kosong itu bersarang bersama detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang bila melihat rekan kerjanya yang sudah menikah mendapat perhatian dari pasangannya.

" Aku.. masih.. mencintai Seohyun. Dia.. tak bisa terganti. Dan tak akan tergantikan Eomma.. dia tetap akan menjadi eomma kandung dari Sehun. Cho Sehun," tegasnya sambil memejamkan matanya untuk menekan rasa yang bertentangan dihatinya.

" Aigooo.. semua orang juga tahu, Kyu! Seohyun.. menantu baikku.. menantu pintarku.. menantu cantikku itu adalah eomma dari uri Sehunnie! Aku dan Abojimu merindukan senyumnya.. merindukkannya sangat! Tapi, apa? Dia tidak akan pernah kembali ketengah kita.. kita hanya dapat mengenang dan mendoakannya. Kau masih boleh menyayanginya.. mengenangnya.. tapi, jangan mencintainya terlalu. Hal itulah yang membuatmu seperti sekarang.. membuat Sehunnie kesepian tak ada panutan. Pikirkan Sehunnie juga!".

" Coba kau renungkan!," tegas eomma memaksa.

"Eomma. Jika posisiku ada pada Aboji.. apakah dilangit sana Eomma merestui Aboji untuk menikah? Dan membuatku memanggil wanita lain dengan sebutan Eomma?," Kyuhyun balik melempar pertanyaan itu pada san eomma.

Nyonya Cho tak terkejut atau terganggu dengan pertanyaan itu, dia sudah menebak jika puteranya itu akan menantangnya membalik keadaan.

" Aku hanya manusia. Ragaku memang mati.. tapi jiwaku tetap ada. Aku akan selalu dihati kalian, aku akan selalu dikenang. Aku sangat mencintai Abojimu dan kau.. kau pernah dengar? Cinta tak harus memiliki? Dan kematianlah yang membuat aku tak bisa memiliki Abojimu selamanya, Tuhan punya cerita untuk UmatNya. Dan merelakan cintamu bahagia dengan orang lain mungkin adalah bagian dari cerita Tuhan dalam hidup kita.. jodoh, maut.. kita tak pernah tau, Kyu! Jatuh cinta adalah misteri dan itu hak Tuhan yang mengaturnya. Menumbuhkan cinta, menghilangkan cinta, dan bahkan mematikan rasa kita tentang cinta. Aku akan mengizinkan Abojimu menikah lagi, aku tak akan membuatmu dilingkupi rasa iri karena tak punya ibu, harus ada yang memelukmu saat kau perlu dukungan, menghapus air matamu jika kau menangis, memberimu sesuatu yang hangat jika kau merasa dingin, merawatmu jika sakit saat Aboji tak ada, menyeleksi yeoja yang akan jadi pacarmu, mengetahui segalanya tentangmu, memasak untukmu dan Aboji.

" Mengajarimu tentang hidup, memberi kalian semangat saat kalian merasa tak yakin dengan dunia, menjadi pendengar terbaik, pemberi solusi, menjadi orang yang paling dipercaya, dan.. menggantikanku melakukan segala hal yang seharusnya seorang isteri dan ibu berikan pada keluarga yang tak sempat aku berikan pada kalian. Abojimu adalah namja normal yang tak hanya makan cinta, kesetiaan, dan perasaan.. dia juga butuh kehangatan diatas tempat tidur. Itu jawabanku. Semoga kau puas, Kyu," tutup eomma. Kyuhyun, ia masih diam tak berkomentar atau berusaha mencela sang eomma. Karena semua jawabannya logis, tapi ia mencoba melawan arus.

" Ah.. Kepala Pelayan Han sudah memanggilku untuk makan malam. Eomma dan Sehunnie makan malam dulu, nde…!? Senang mengobrol denganmu Kyu.. kau juga jangan lupa makan, jaga kesehatan, jangan terlalu keras bekerja yang kau dapat sekarang sudahlah cukup.. dan jangan main game hingga subuh, cepatlah pulang! Pai.. pai..".

" Semoga kali ini ucapanku tak masuk telinga kanan lalu telinga kiri," ucapan terakhir eomma sebelum menutup sambungan teleponnya dan tak memberi kesempatan Kyuhyun bicara untuk merespon.

Kyuhyun menerawangkan pikirannya entah kemana, menatap langit-langit kamar -flat sewaannya bersama beberapa timnya untuk digunakan sebagai markas selama 2 minggu, untuk tugas penyelidikan- ucapan sang eomma dan bayangan wajah Seohyun yang tersenyum dan tertawa berbaur memenuhi ingatannya dimasa indah lalu.

" Apa kau juga setuju jika aku menikah lagi.. mmh? Memberi eomma baru pada Sehun kita, tanpa melupakan dirimu?.. sepi. Itu yang sebenarnya aku tutupi semenjak kau pergi, hal yang aku rasakan hingga sekarang. Sepi.. hampa.. dan kosong.. ucapan Eomma benar," bisiknya pada udara malam yang melingkupinya sendirian didalam kamarnya yang temaram.

Dibelahan lain Seoul.

" Yaaak! Appaaa.. Eommaaa… kapan kalian pulang,haah?," sungut seorang yeoja dengan ekspresi gemasnya yang menyenangkan untuk ditatap lama-lama. Ia tampak sibuk dengan beberapa kertas sketsa design diatas meja makan marmer hitam disebuah dapur besar disebuah rumah elit. Dihadapannya macbook silver menyala, tangan lainnya memegang pena dengan model lucu berwarna pink bertema kelinci. Tampak kekanakkan.

" 2 atau 3 hari lagi jika.. perdana menteri Jepang tak mengajak kami menginap dirumah musim panasnya," respon seorang yeoja dengan tenang menghadapi sang puteri.

" Mwoyaaa..? 2.. atau 3? Jangan terima!," titah si yeoja heboh. Meletakkan kasar pena lucu tak berdosanya itu keatas kerasnya meja marmer.

" Jinki akan murka, jika kalian pulang tak sesuai jadwal! Anak itu membuatku terjerumus memikirkan design kartu undangan mereka dan mencatat jumlah dan nama tamu undangan, yang jumlah bisa mendirikan 1 negara kecil," ujar yeoja itu sedikit hiperbola.

" Hahahaha.. Minnie chagi! Anggap saja kau sedang latihan sebelum pernikahanmu sendiri.. Kau tidak mengajar hari ini?".

" Ani.. aku izin satu hari. Ternyata sulit juga menentukan design kartu.. aisssh!," jawabnya diakhiri gerutuan.

" Memang.. pengantin wanita tidak membantumu?," tanya yeoja itu ingin tahu.

" Nope! Key menyerahkan padaku.. dia bilang, ia ingin ada sentuhan seleraku dalam pernikahannya.. ya, disinilah aku.. sendirian didapur dengan berlembar-lembar design kartu undangan pernikahan," balasnya enteng.

Tiba-tiba ada diam diantara ibu dan anak iti sejenak. " Mmh.. Apa kau sudah makan, Min?," tanya Eomma memecah keheningan. Sedangkan yeoja itu tengah sibuk mengirim email kepada para tamu undangan yang datang dari luar Korea.

" Mmh.. sudah," balasnya singkat.

" Pesan antar lagi?," selidik sang eomma kurang suka.

" Mmmh.. mau bagaimana lagi? Aku sedang malas memasak.. ditambah tugas yang diberikan si Dubu itu harus selesai malam ini juga dan kirimkan laporannya lewat e-mail! Aigoo.. kalau seperti ini aku jadi menyesal meminta hadiah karena telah melangkahiku.. huft~~," keluhnya dengan nada bercanda. Dapat yeoja tangkap dengar bahwa eomma tengah terkekeh membayangkan betapa susahnya Jinki mendapatkan lampu hijau dari sang noona untuk menikah mendahuluinya. Butuh waktu 2 bulan mendapatkan izin dari si anak sulung keluarga Lee.

" Akhirnya.. ada pernikahan juga dalam keluargaku!," celetuk eomma lega. Membuat si yeoja melengkungken senyuman miris merasa bersalah. Seharusnya dialah yang pertama menikah, menjadi seorang pengantin, dan bahkan kalau itu terjadi. Dialah yang memberikan cucu pertama bagi pasangan tua keluarga Lee.

" Aku mohon jangan memulai.. tolong hari ini jangan mencoba menyerangku dari sisi psikologi," timpal si yeoja cepat.

" Kau terlalu sensitif, Min!".

" Oh.. ya! Jinki memberitahuku.. jas Appa sudah bisa fitting terakhir dan Hanbook Eomma sudah selesai dan sudah bisa diambil," Yeoja itu mengingatkan pesan dari saengnya.

" Jinjja? Aku hampir lupa.. aku akan sampaikan pada si rakun tua itu," yeoja itu terkekeh mendengarnya, tanda jika sang eomma tengah kesal atau marah pada sang suami jika sudah memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Si Rakun Tua".

" Apa terjadi sesuatu disana Eomma?," selidiknya dengan nada menggoda.

" Si Rakun itu selalu saja membuatku naik darah.. Aigoo kepalaku~~~," adu sang eomma, membuat sang anak tersenyum lebar membayangkan pertengkaran konyol kedua bumonimnya.

" Memang apa yang diperbuat Appa?," si yeoja menghentikan perkerjaan sejenak dan berjalan menuju lemari es untuk mengambil sekaleng diet coke.

" Haaah.. dia melupakan tas make upku dan tas obat-obatannya dikamar hotel.. sebentar lagi memasuki jam minum obatnya," dapat eomma dengar suara sruputan sang anak yang tengah meminum cola -walau eomma tak tahu apa yang diminum-.

" Lalu.. solusinya?," tanya si anak setelah menelan sempurna diet colanya, menyandarkan pinggangnya dipinggiran washtafel.

" Aku meyuruh sekretaris Ko dan kepala Yoon untuk kembali ke hotel".

" Sekarang dimana Appa?," tanya sang anak.

" Mmh.. tengah sibuk bercengkrama dengan beberapa menteri dari negara lain," ujar eomma yang terdengar bosan.

" Eomma kau pasti bosan?," yeoja itu kembali meneguk minumannya.

" Tak perlu kau tanyakan lagi.. aku bosan setengah mati," aku sang eomma.

" Memang tak ada yang bisa eomma ajak bicara disana? Mmh.. para isteri menteri.. atau para simpanannya? Hehehe," saran yeoja itu sedikit bercanda.

Terdengar helaan nafas dari lawan bicaranya, "Ada.. tapi kau tau sendiri. Kemampuan bahasa inggris dan Jepang eomma tak terlalu bagus.. yang ada aku akan tampak bodoh saat berbincang dengan mereka," keluhnya. Membuat si anak tersenyum mengerti tanpa dapat terlihat sang eomma.

" Kenapa tak gunakan aplikasi penterjemah saja? Praktis.. mereka pasti mengerti-," belum selesai yeoja itu berbicara smartphonenya berbunyi, tanda sebuah pesan masuk. Ia mendekati meja langsung meraupnya.

" Sebentar.. Jinki mengirimiku pesan," Ia mengapit telepon wireless diantara telinga dan bahunya untuk membaca pesan tersebut.

From : Lee Jin"Dubu"Ki

" Noonaaa.. Bagaimana daftar tamu undangannya? Akan kukirimkan via e-mail beberapa nama tamu undangan lagi. Apa kau sudah menentukan designnya? Key sangat bersemangat ingin melihatnya ^^9 "

Sungmin, yeoja itu tersenyum kecil setelah menghela nafas sebelumnya mengenai tambahan daftar tamu. Ia tidak bisa marah pada namsaeng satu-satunya itu yang telah berkoban untukknya menjadi Presdir di perusahaan warisan Appa mereka. Ia segera membalas pesan tersebut.

To : Lee Jin"Dubu"Ki

" Arrata… kau itu mau menikah atau kampanye? Mengundang begitu banyak orang.. Ternyata tidak mudah menentukan design kartunya! ? ﾟﾘﾧ? Banyak yang baguuus… aku jadi bingung, aku butuh seseorang untuk ditanyai pendapat.. "

" Apa terjadi sesuatu?," tanya sang eomma yang mendengar helaan nafas sang putri.

" Ani.. hanya saja, anak itu menambah daftar tamu," jawabnya sambil mengetik pesan kepada adiknya.

" Mwoyaaaa..!," pekik eomma terkejut. Siapa yang tidak akan terkejut? Ini keluar dari rencana awal dan prediksi. Pasalnya kedua keluarga -terutama keluarga yeoja- sepakat hanya mengundang sekitar 300-400 tamu. Tapi, sepertinya akan melebihi kuota.

Dapat Sungmin dengar gerutuan eomma disebrang sana. " Ini karena Jinki tak biarkanku campur tangan… Aiiish! Bocah itu…".

" Sudahlah eomma.. biar sang yeoja yang mengatur pernikahan impiannya. Mereka sudah dewasa, kita tahu sendiri berasal darimana calon besanmu itu?," Sungmin mengingatkan.

" Mereka ingin membuat puteraku bangkrut apa?!," celetuk eomma heboh. Sungmin dibuat menggeleng tak habis pikir.

" Kau berlebihan eomma.. aku yakin Jinki dan Key sudah mendiskusikannya berdua.. tak perlu perhitungan seperti itu! Seakan keluarga Kim tidak mengeluarkan sepeser pun uang mereka untuk puteri tunggal mereka. Key itu anak satu-satunya.. private second party wedding yang diadakan di Miami, disalah satu pulau pribadi keluarga Lee. Semua mereka yang menanggung. Menurutku itu sepadan," sanggah Sungmin membela si calon ipar.

Sebenarnya hubungan keluarga Lee dan Kim sangat harmonis, kedua belah pihak sangat menyukai dan menyayangi calon menantu masing-masing. Sejujurnya Nyonya Besar Lee belum siap kehilangan Jinki. Entah kenapa, Jinki masih tampak seperti seorang bayi kecil dimata sang Nyonya Besar. Jinki sangat dimanja oleh Eomma. Terkadang Tuan Besar Lee dan Sungmin tak habis pikir dengan sifat posesif dan protektifnya seorang Park Jungsoo a.k.a Lee Jungsoo terhadap Jinki.

" Aigoooo… nae Jinkiii~~," rintih eomma mendayu. Sungmin memutar matanya malas membayangkan ekspresi sang eomma. Tak lama Jinki kembali membalas pesan kembali ke Sungmin.

From : Lee Jin"Dubu"Ki

" Aku sudah mengirimnya. Silahkan periksa e-mailmu Noona.. ^^ satu lagi, jas untuk bestmen sudah siap fitting. Tolong ajak anak itu untuk fitting, kalau bisa bersama Appa?! Mereka akan pulang besok, kan? "

" Hei! Apa itu Jinki?," tanya eomma antusias terdengar dari nada suaranya.

" Nde," balas Sungmin singkat.

" Aku merindukan Uri Dubuuuu..?" Sungmin hanya mampu memasang wajah bosan yang tak dapat dilihat sang eomma sambil membalas pesan sang adik.

To : Lee Jin"Dubu"Ki

" Nde. Aku akan menyuruh anak itu.. Ya, sebentar aku akan membukanya. Untuk Appa dan Eomma, kau tanyakan saja langsung pada mereka "

" Eomma… Jinki menanyakan soal kepulangan kalian, dia berharap kalian pulang besok. Dan menyuruhku untuk fitting jas bestmen bersama Jonginie.. dan kalau bisa bersama App. Tapi, sepertinya masih tanda tanya," ceritanya pada eomma.

" Aaah… akan eomma usahakan pulang tepat waktu".

" Aku menyuruh Jinki untuk menghubungi kalian. Sudah, ya.. aku masih banyak pekerjaan. Ada e-mail masuk darinya… Saranghae! Aku merindukan kalian.. Pai Pai..!," dengan sepihak Sungmin memutus sambungan teleponnya tanpa memberikan kesempatan eomma membalasnya.

Ia kembali keposisinya, duduk didepan laptopnya. Dan langsung masuk ke akun e-mailnya.

From : JinkiLeeCEO .id

To : SungminnieLee

Subjek : LIST INVITATION

Sungmin membukanya, matanya membaca satu per satu nama para tamu undangan itu. Sesekali ia terkekeh bila menemukan nama yang (sedikit agak) aneh dan terdengar konyol baginya. Jari telunjuknya bermain pelan diatas mouse pad dilaptopnya. Hingga sebuah nama membuatnya berhenti sejenak.

" Im Yoo Jung, mmmh.. seperti tak asing dengan namanya?," gumamnya sambil terus membaca berulang-ulang nama itu sambil menggali sesuatu diotaknya yang berhubungan dengan nama itu, memasang wajah berfikir yang menggemaskan.

" Akh! Aku ingat! Aku ingat.. Im Yoo Jung, Yoo Jung!," serunya girang dengan wajah cerah seperti baru mendapat sebuah lotre.

" Aigoo, ck! Anak itu benar-benar akan mengundang mantan pacarnya yang menikungnya? Aaah.. itu akan membuat Eomma murka bila melihat yeoja itu dipernikahan nanti.. aissh!," gerutu Sungmin kesal.

" Lebih baik aku lewatkan dulu saj, akan aku tanyakan lago pada aanak itu. Apa dia sungguh-sungguh akan mengundang si benalu itu?," Sungmin langsung mem-bold nama itu. Dan kembali fokus membaca nama para tamu.

" Keluarga Jung. Wah! Daebak.. terkadang aku baru sadar dari mana keluargaku berasal. Kasta memang menentukan siapa temanmu, ck!," Sungmin kembali bergumam membaca nama salah satu keluarga hebat terpandang, salah satu keluarga kongklomerat di seantero Korea Selatan. Di US ada The Kardashian dan Korea punya The Jung's Sister. Si Cantik berkepribadian dingin; Jessica Jung dan Si Bungsu; Kristal Jung.

" Berarti dua yeoja itu juga akan hadir! Bagaimana perasaan Jonginnie ya? Tahu Jinki mengundang keluarga mantan kekasihnya.. fufufu akan ada cinta lama kembali bersemi," dengan nada jahil ia tersenyum geli membayangkan ekspresi sang sepupunya itu.

" Aku yakin anal itu pasti akan mati kutu salah tingkah.. Aigooo~~~ manisnya percintaan remaja…," ujarnya pada diri sendiri, sambil kembali menggerakkan mouse pad-nya membaca nama.

" Ah.. Jinki mengundang Prof. Han dan Prof. Kimura juga? Pasti rasanya seperti reuni," Sungmin dan Jinki sama-sama lulusan dari almamater kampus yang sama, yaitu Universitas Tokyo.

" Mereka pasti semakin tua.. aaah! Aku merindukan keduanya," gumamnya lagi.

Mata rubahnya tiba-tiba membulat bernbinar saat menemukan salah satu nama yang akan menjadi tamu, adalah..

" Kyaaaa…! Kim Jonghyun! Jonghyun.. Kim Jonghyun akan datang?! Jinki mengundangnya? Aigoooo.. itu baru adikku! Dia pasti akan bernyanyi.. aaah! Suaranya seperti malaikat. Aku akan meminta foto dengannya dan meminta tanda tangannya di album terbarunya yang baru aku beli..," jerit Sungmin histeris layaknya seorang fangirl. Ya, Sungmin adalah penggemar berat dari solois Kim Jonghyun, dan kebetulan Jinki adalah sahabat karib si penyanyi. Keduanya satu sekolah bahkan satu kelaa sejak masih junior high school. Otomatis Sungmin sudah mengenal Jonghyun dari kecil, dan saat tahu anak itu menjadi salah satu trainer disalah satu agensi, Sungmin dengan percaya diri tinggi mendeklarasikan diri sebagai Number One Huge Fans membuat Jonghyun tersenyum malu sekaligus senang. Bagi Jonghyun juga, Sungmin Noona adalah fan pertamanya. Saking dekatnya, Jonghyun sudah menganggap Sungmin Noonanya juga, dan itu cukup membuat Jinki cemburu.

" Sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya secara langsung, huft~~ dia sangat sibuk dengan World Tour-nya," ujarnya sambil kembali membaca daftar nama tersebut dengan senyum yang masih terkembang membayangkan bertemu dengan Jonghyun nanti di pernikahan sang adik.

Hingga ia menangkap sebuah nama lainnya yang sangat (sangat) tak asing baginya, sebuah marga. Marga yang seharusnya sudah ia sandang, marga yang seharusnya jadi miliknya dan anak-anaknya kelak jika Sungmin benar-benar jadi bagian dari pemilik marga itu. Senyuman maanis itu langsung terhapus dari wajah cantiknya, mata rubahnya tak lagi berbinar senang, terganti dengan tatapan sendu menahan duka. Jari telunjukknya seakan mati rasa tak mampu mengendalikan mouse pad-nya, lututnya melemas. Untung ia duduk dikursi, jika tidak dia sudah tumbang terduduk jatuh dengan segala sedihnya.

Cho. Satu nama marga itu. Marga yang membuat emosinya langsung berubah drastis. Marga yang selalu ia gapai untuk dimilikinya dimasa dulu, sebuah harapan untuk memiliki seseorang yang ia cinta dimasa lalu.

Mata Sungmin terus menatap dalam tulisan Keluarga Cho dengan nanar dan perasaan miris, bibirnya bergetar lemah menggumamkan nama itu berkali-kali dengan lirih.

" Cho.."

" Cho.."

Sebuah kenangan memaksanya untuk kembali menoleh ke masa itu. Masa dimana ia memiliki cerita dengan salah satu pemilik marga Cho. Si Pemuda dari keluarga Cho, Cho Kyuhyun. Semakin jelas ingatannya memproyeksikan wujud tampan itu diingatannya yang sudah ia kunci rapat selama 17 tahun.

Rasanya saat ini Sungmin seperti sedang berlari disebuah treadmill besar yang membuatnya berlari ditempat, tak mampu membuatnya berhenti. Waktu. Waktulah yang membuat semuanya kembali kejalurnya. Waktulah yang membuat Sungmin harus kembali ke jalur treadmill tersebut. Tapi, waktu pulalah yang bisa menghentikannya, memberikan semua jawaban dan jalan atas hidupnya.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya kasar, tak dapat terbayang akan seperti apa saat bertemu nanti setelah 17 tahun. Selama ini ia hanya bisa melihat namja itu dari koran paginya jika ada pemberitaan penanganan kasus besar dan televisi yang sedang memberitakan kasus hukum yang tengah namja itu tangani atau tak jarang infotaiment pun ikut memberitakan tengan kehidupan pribadi si Jaksa Agung Muda yang sexy dan tampan. Seorang single parent yang diidolakan pleh hampir seluruh populasi yeoja dewasa di Korea Selatan. Dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki Cho Kyuhyun selalu jadi headline berita menarik dari segala aspek. Politik, hukum, hingga fashion. Dia menjadi role model bagi seluruh pria metropolitan dan metroseksual seluruh Korea.

" Cho.. K-Kyuh.. yun," gagapnya lirih, dengan sadar setitik air mengalir disudut matanya yang berkaca-kaca, lalu mengusapnya kasar.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menutup kedua mata rubah itu dari belakang dengan tanpa izin, membuat fokus Sungmin dengan cepat teralihkan. Sungmin hanya terkekeh seakan sudah tahu dan hafal siapa si pelaku.

" Kim.. Jongin! Kau terlambat!," ujarnya sambil melepaskan sepasang tangan itu dari matanya, Sungmin dapat mendengar derutuan sebal dari seseorang itu.

TO BE CONTINUE

I AM BACK ^^9

PLEASEEEEE! R N R

X.O.X.O


	2. Chapter 2

**We Needs A (New) Mom**

 **CAST** **:**

 **Cho Kyuhyun as Single Father**

 **Oh Sehun as Cho Sehun**

 **Lee Sungmin as a Beautiful Memories (Y)**

 **Kim Jongin as a Mr. Troublemaker**

 **Seo Joohyun as a Perfect Wife**

 **Kim Heechul as The Queen of Cho**

 **Tan Hanggeng as The Wise Dad**

 **Park Jungsoo as The Angel of Lee**

 **Kim Youngwoon as The Lee's Leader**

 **Lee Hyukjae as A Good Friend**

 **And Many More**

 **Summary :**

" **Dibalik pria sukses, dibelakangnya pasti ada wanita hebat yang selalu mendukung", kutipan ini juga (mungkin) berlaku bagi Jaksa Agung Cho Kyuhyun. Duda mapan super sexy seantero Korea Selatan. Karir yang cemerlang, latar keluarga yang super, dan ayah dari remaja tampan berumur 18 tahun yang suka berbuat onar, 5 kali pindah sekolah dalam 1 tahun, tampan tapi brutal begitulah julukkannya. Jaksa Cho sampai bosan keluar masuk ruangan konseling dari setiap sekolah sang puter; Cho jr, Sehun. Sehun sangat dimanja oleh sang ratu keluarga Cho; halmoeni cantik yang mengurus Cho jr semenjak ditinggal wafat sang isteri; Cho Heechul.**

CHAPTER TWO

Satu hal yang tak bisa Sungmin sangkal, ia masih menyimpan perasaan itu untuk si Jaksa Agung itu. Entah apa yang membuatnya masih mencintai Kyuhyun, dia pun tak yakin. 17 tahun tak membuatnya benar-benar sembuh dari kesakitannya.

Penolakkan 17 tahun lalu yang ia dapat dari Kyuhyun tak membuatnya benar-benar merelakan namja itu pergi dari hatinya.

 **Flashback**

" **Plaaaak!," sebuah suara pertemuan kulit dan kulit terdengar jelas memenuhi ruang keluarga besar dari sebuah rumah. 7 pasang mata menyaksikan betapa murkanya seorang namja dewasa paruh baya pada seorang namja muda yang masih memakai seragam sekolahnya lengkap.**

 **Deru nafas terengah-engah penuh emosi melingkupi tubuh namja dewasa itu, ia melemparkan tatapan nyalang. Wajahnya memerah padam penuh emosi yang sudah lama ia pendam untuk namja muda dihadapannya yang notabennya anak kandungnya sendiri.**

 **Namja muda itu hanya memasang ekspresi tak berarti, datar dan tenang. Wajah dengan kulit pucat itu sudah berhias tanda merah telapak tangan sang Aboji. Sakit dan perih, tapi ia tahan. Menurutnya hatinya jauh lebih sakit dan tersiksa. Ia jauh lebih lelah, ia sudah lelah menjadi diam. Dia lelah menjadi penurut, dia bosan menjadi seorang Cho, dan dia jenuh menjadi boneka hidup sang Aboji.**

 **Dibelakang tubuh namja muda itu, berdiri dengan bergetar ketakutan sambil menahan isakkannya. Seorang yeoja cantik yang memakai seragam yang sama dengannya. Berkali-kali yeoja itu menggumamkan nama namja tersebut penuh iba dan ketakutan, yeoja muda itu mencengkram kuat jas almamater hitam si namja.**

" **O-oppa…,"**

" **Kyuhyun Oppa…," lirihnya empati bercampur ketakutan.**

" **Katakan. Kalau ini hanya sebuah lelucon.. Cho. Kyuhyun..!," geram Aboji penuh penekanan, dengan dada bidangnya yang naik turun mengontrol emosinya. Ia sudah tak peduli dengan beberapa pasang mata yang menyaksikan aksinya. Ia sudah cukup tertekan dengan sifat pemberontakkan sang anak. Disisi lain seorang yeoja dewasa terus terisak iba penuh empati dengan keadaan ayah dan anak ini. Ia tak tahu harus berlari kearah siapa? Darah dagingnya? Atau namja yang ia cintai yang sudah menikahinya selama 18 tahun?.**

 **Namja muda itu masih bungkam. Dengan tak sabaran Aboji menarik kerah kemeja seragam sang anak, membuat beberapa yeoja dan seorang pelayan disana memekik terkejut. Aboji membawa tubuh jangkung itu sedikit terangkat, menatap tajam kearah wajah kusut sang anak.**

" **Katakan! Jawab pertanyaanku KYUHYUUUNNNN…!," bentak Aboji tepat diwajah samg anak sambil mengguncang tubuh kurus itu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya melihat betapa murka dan marahnya seorang Cho Hanggeng yang terkenal dengan pribadi hangat dan ramahnya.**

" **JAWAB AKU! JAWAB PERTANYAANKU KYUHYUN!".**

" **BERHENTI BERMAIN-MAIN!,".**

" **JANGAN MEMPERMALUKAN DIRIMU DAN KELUARGAMU!," cecar Aboji tak sabaran sambil terus mengguncang tubuh itu dan membentak lantang.**

 **Entah keberanian dari mana, Kyuhyun namja itu membalas tatapan sengit sang Aboji. " Kau bilang mempermalukan keluarga? Cih! KAU YANG MEMBUATKU MEMPERMALUKAN KELUARGA DENGAN PERJODOHAN KONYOL INI ABOJIIII…!," bentaknya berbalik membalas. Aboji semakin mempererat cengkraman dikerah bajunya.**

 **Suasana semakin tak kondusif untuk diintrupsi, seorang namja dewasa lainnya hanya bisa memasang ekspresi tak terbaca. Yang jelas itu bukan ekspresi yang bagus.**

 **Kyuhyun melemparkan tatapan sinis bercampur benci kepada yeoja muda berpakaian semi formal yang tengah berdiri diantara kedua orang tuanya, yeoja itu tampak cantik dan manis disaat bersamaan sebenarnya bila keadaan tak kacau seperti ini. Ia menatap sendu kearah Kyuhyun.**

" **KAU BERTINDAK SEPERTI SEORANG HITLLER PADA ANAKMU SENDIRI!," protes Kyuhyun dengan nada tinggi kembali menatap kecewa pada Aboji.**

 **Ayah mana yang tak teriris jika disamakan dengan tokoh diktaktor kejam tak berperasaan dari Jerman oleh anak kandungnya sendiri, ia seperti disamakan dengan monster. Dengan kasar dan sekuat tenaga Aboji melepas cengkramannya, sehingga tubuh jangkung Kyuhyun terhuyung beberapa langkah kebelakang dan hampir oleng menabrak yeoja berseragam yang ia gadang-gadang inilah yeoja yang ia cintai.**

" **Yeobeo..!," rintih sang isteri melihat sang suami menyentak kasar anak mereka. Aboji menoleh pada sang isteri.**

" **SEPERTI INI CARAMU MEMBESARKAN SEORANG ANAK, CHULLIE?!", kali sang isteri yang terkena getah dari emosinya. Membuat sang isteri terkejut kecewa mendengar tuduhan sepihak sang suami, air mata mengalir deras dari mata besar indahnya. Yeoja dewasa lainnya mendekati si Nyonya rumah dan memeluk tubuh ramping itu dari samping mencoba memberi kekuatan.**

" **Hyuuung! Cukup! Kita bisa bicarakan ini dengan kepala dingin," suara tegas namja lain mencoba menetralisir keadaan.**

" **Mian.. Kangin-ah! Teukkie.. Minnie. Tak seharusnya kalian melihat ini. Tak seharusnya hal ini terjadi. Atas nama anakku.. aku minta maaf membuat kalian semua kecewa," ujar Aboji yang berusaha mengontrol nada suaranya.**

" **KAU!," Aboji segera menoleh pada sang anak dan berjalan cepat mendekatinya, menyeret paksa anaknya kehadapan namja dewasa yang ia sapa Kangin itu.**

" **Cepat minta maaf!," titahnya pada Kyuhyun. Kangin memasang wajah tak enak, namja itu menatap sejenak pada sang isteri dan anak perempuannya yang tadi Kyuhyun tatap.**

 **Belum sempat Kangin buka suara, suara lain cepat mengambil alih. " Cho Ahjusshi!," membuat semua mata termasuk Kyuhyun dan Aboji menoleh pada suara itu.**

 **Yeoja itu tersenyum getir, " Mari kita akhiri! Kyuhyun.. be-benar. Perjodohan ini.. ini konyol! Kami.. masih terlalu muda untuk sebuah.. sebuah per.. nikahan," ujarnya memberanikan diri, ia kembali mencoba mengulas senyum baik-baik saja kearah Aboji, Kangin, Heechul, Leeteuk, dan.. bahkan Kyuhyun.**

" **Appa.. aku selalu bermimpi untuk menikahi namja yang juga membalas mencintaiku, seperti didalam dongeng," ucap Sungmin setenang dan sekuat mungkin. Ini adalah terakhir, saatnya ia melepas mimpinya. Melepas Kyuhyun.**

 **Membuat Kyuhyum mendecih remeh pada Sungmin, " Naif," Kyuhyun membatin.**

" **Seperti Appa dan Eomma yang saling mencintai. Dan.. aku tak mau memaksakan perasaan seseorang untuk membalas mencintaiku juga. Bukankah.. Ahjusshi dan Ahjummah juga menikah karena saling mencintai? Bukan karena perjodohan? Jadi, kenapa tak membiarkan Kyuhyun.. memilih.. yeojanya sendiri?," sambungnya lagi, mencoba seceria mungkin. Walau rasa sesak menguasai dadanya.**

" **Lagi pula.. Kyuhyun harus bertanggungjawab.. atas perbuatannya, kan?," kali ini Sungmin berkata secara berhati-hati sambil melihat kearah yeoja cantik yang memakai seragam yang sama dengan Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri sambil menunduk ketakutan.**

 **Membuat Tuan dan Nyonya Cho mengalihkan pandangan pada yeoja tak berdosa yang terseret dalam aksi pemberontakan Kyuhyun.**

 **Terdengar desahan panjang dari Tuan Cho, ia menatap tak tega pada yeoja itu. Dan bergantian melempar pandangan pada sang isteri yang menatap marah padanya dan tak lama langsung membuang muka mengacuhkannya.**

 **Tuan Cho tersenyum sungkan penuh rasa bersalah pada Sungmin, ia sesungguhnya lebih menginginkan yeoja manis itu untuk menjadi menantunya.**

" **Namanya Seo Joohyun. Dia juniorku dan Kyuhyun disekolah. Dia juga satu klub ekstrakulikuler denganku di Klub Ballet, dia anak terpintar diangkatannya-", ucapan Sungmin tersela oleh Nyonya Cho.**

" **Kalau dia pintar. Kenapa ia bisa dengan bodohnya mau melakukan sex sebelum menikah? Haah! Dan.. dan.. sekarang hamil. Dimana pintarnya?," sungut Nyonya Cho frontal tak terkontrol. Membuat isakkannya kembali pecah.**

" **Teukkie! Aku malu padamu dan Minnie..! Mianhae.. mianhae...," raungnya sambil membalas pelukkan Nyonya Lee.**

 **Seo Joohyun sendiri membekap mulutnya, menahan tangisnya agar tak pecah mendengar hinaan tak langsung dari Nyonya Cho. Tuan Cho mengurut pelipisnya lelah, " Kepala Pelayan Han! Antar Nyonya kekamarnya," titahnya pada sang kepala pelayan yang juga sejak tadi ikut menjadi saksi kejadian mencekam barusan.**

 **Si pelayan mengangguk kaku, Ia langsung memapah sang Nyonya. Saat Nyonya Lee berniat membantu memapah sang sahabat, " Teukkie…," sapa Tuan Cho menggeleng pada Nyonya Lee. Nyonya Lee menurut dan hanya terdiam memperhatikan punggung rapuh Nyonya Cho yang menjauh menaikki lantai 2.**

" **Kangin-ah.. kita bicarakan kelanjutannya nanti. Aku akan menghubungimu. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, membuat ketidak nyamanan ini.. ini.. ini.. sungguh diluar kontrolku dan Heenim.. Mianata," ucap Tuan Cho dengan nada bersalah, terlihat dari matanya yang malu-malu menatap Tuan Lee. Dikarena rasa malu yang telah diperbuat sang anak kepada dirinya dan keluarga besaar Cho. Apa yang akan dikatakan Tuan Cho pada mendiang kedua orang tuanya yang sudah tiada? Seorang keturunan Cho menaburi arang diwajah terhormat pemimpin keluarga Cho.**

 **Tuan Lee mengerti akan situasi ini. Karena dia juga seorang Ayah, Suami, dan juga pemimpin. Jujur Tuan Lee bingung dengan situasi tak terduga ini, ia belum bisa berfikir. Ia memberi isyarat pada sang isteri dan dan anak yeojanya melalui tatapan.**

" **Aku mengerti, Hyung! Mungkin.. Sungmin benar, tak seharusnya kita meneruskan cita-cita kita ini yang ingin jadi besan. Akan ada yang tersakiti.. aku tak akan memaksakan lagi, keputusan ada ditangan anak-anak kita. Lagi.. pula.. mereka masih terlalu muda," Tuan Lee akhirnya membuat keputusan dengan berat hati. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Dihadapannya ada seorang yeoja lain yang ikut terseret dalam keinginan lama dua sahabat ini, bahkan yeoja itu telah rusak.**

 **Tuan Lee menatap dengan tatapan emosional terhadap (mantan) calon menantunya, Kyuhyun. " Aku.. menyukai kejujuranmu, nak! Jadilah namja sejati. Angkat kepalamu.. gapailah apa yang kau inginkan, walau itu bukan puteriku yang kau inginkan," ujarnya pada Kyuhyun dan menepuk bahu bidang namja itu.**

 **Sungmin yeoja itu hanya diam menatap sendu Kyuhyun dan Seohyun secara bergantian, ia menghembuskan nafas sesak. Akhirnya, Sungmin melepas harapannya. Kehilangan Kyuhyun.. untuk selamanya. Namja itu benar-benar tak akan menoleh padanya.**

" **Kami akan pulang.. untuk, kerjasama kita.. seorang pria akan menepati janjinya, kita gagal untuk berbesan. Tapi, jangan gagal dalam berrekanan, Hyung!", Tuan Lee mengakhirinya dengan kekehan, mencoba menceriakan keadaan. Yang nyatanya tak terlalu berhasil, Tuan Cho tertawa hambar menanggapinya.**

 **Entah sejak kapan Kyuhyun sudah berdiri disebelah Seohyun, mengaitkan jari-jari besarnya bersama jemari lentik Seohyun. Keduanya mencoba saling menguatkan, dapat Sungmin lihat dan rasakan perasaan keduanya. Sungguh ia sangat iri, iri pada Seohyun yang perasaanya pada Kyuhyun terbalaskan. Ia lagi-lagi melengkungkan senyum miris mengejek untuk dirinya sendiri.**

" **Kajja..," Tuan Lee mengulurkan tangan besarnya pada Sungmin, Tuan Lee tidak buta, rabun, atau tuli. Ia dapat merasakan betapa terlukanya Sungmin, ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang Appa yang tak bisa memberikan senyuman bahagia. Yang ada ia memberikan luka dan air mata pada Sungmin ternyata selama ini. Sungmin menggapai uluran tangan hangat dan besar sang Appa, saling melempar senyum menguatkan.**

 **Berbeda dengan Nyonya Lee yang berjalan mendekati pasangan muda berseragam itu, dengan sifat keibuannya. " Kompres pipimu dengan air hangat, Kyuhyun-ah!," ujarnya lembut sambil membelai hati-hati pipi namja muda itu. Nyonya Lee tersenyum lembut dan hangat layaknya malaikat pada Kyuhyun dan Seohyun secara bergantian.**

" **Lalu.. jika Abojimu dan Eommamu tenang. Minta maaflah kepada mereka, perkenalkan yeoja cantik ini dengan layak dan baik-baik. Kau mencintainyakan?," Nyonya Lee merapihkan kerah seragam dan dasi sekolah Kyuhyun dengan telaten, seperti yang biasa Eommanya lakukan. Sikap Nyonya Lee yang tenang dan lembut inilah yang membuat Kyuhyun mulai dilingkupi rasa bersalah menolak anaknya dengan cara tidak sopan dan hormat.**

" **Kau.. cantik Seo Aggasshi! Kyuhyun memang tak salah pilih," puji Nyonya Lee tulus sambil menghapus jejak air mata di sepasang mata Seohyun dengan sapu tangan renda berwarna peach milik Nyonya Lee pribadi. Lagi. Nyonya Lee melengkungkan senyuman bak malaikatnya, mengingatkan Seohyun pada sang Eomma yang tengah marah padanya karena kehamilan terlarangnya itu.**

" **Jangan takut dan membenci Chullie.. dia hanya shock. Wajar seorang ibu kaget saat melihat anaknya membawa yeoja lain kerumah dengan sebuah kejutan manis didalam rahimnya. Dia yeoja yang baik, menyenangkan, dan hebat. Kalian pasti akan cocok.. dan.. satu lagi! Jangan coba-coba kau atau kau menggugurkan titipan Tuhan ini yang tak berdosa!," nasehat Nyonya Lee bijak layaknya seorang ibu, Ia merapikan rambut hitam panjang Seohyun dan membenarkan bandu biru marine motif hati milik yeoja itu diposisinya.**

" **Jadilah orang tua yang bijaksana dan demokratis.. jangan terlalu keras, nde? Berbahagialah..," final Nyonya Lee sambil mengusak rambut ikal Kyuhyun dan menepuk bahu sempit Seohyun. Dan melempar senyum terbaikknya pada suami dan anak sulungnya.**

" **Hankyung-ah! Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Chullie.. dan tolong jangan terlalu kesar pada mereka, kau seperti tidak pernah muda saja. Tidak baik bagi ibu muda seperti Seohyun.. kami pulang, senang pernah menjadi bagian rencana manismu dan Kangin. Salamku untuk Chullie," pamit Nyonya Lee memeluk sejenak Tuan Cho yang ragu dan bersalah membalas pelukkan hangat itu.**

" **Gomawo," bisiknya lirih dan rapuh.**

" **Gwaenchana," respon Nyonya Lee singkat sambil tersenyum. Dan hari itulah terakhir kalinya Sungmin menginjakkan kaki dikediaman keluarga Cho.**

 **PRESENT**

Disinilah Sungmin sekarang bersama sepupunya yang terpaut usia jauh -salahkan Ahjummahnya yang telat menikah-, Kim Jongin. Keduanya tengah menikmati cemilan malam mereka yang mereka pesan, jajangmyeon, sekeranjang ayam goreng, satu loyang medium pizza pepperoni ekstra keju dan 1 liter diet coke menemani keduanya didapur kediaman keluarga Lee.

Jika ada yang menanyakan dimana orang tua Jongin? Jawabannya.. sedang di Tokyo. Yup! Jongin hidup terpisah dengan bumonimnya, Tuan Besar Kim Yunho yang seorang CEO dan Kim Jaejoong yeoja yang dicintai Kim Yunho manta model dan aktris. Terlalu fokus dengan karir membuat Jaejoong muda lupa akan kehidupan pribadinya, yaitu jatuh cinta dan menikah.

" Noona.. kenapa tidak dimakan? Kalau dingin sudah tidak enak!," tegur Jongin memperhatikan sang sepupu yang lebih layak dipanggil imo atau gomo. Berhubung wajah baby facenya Sungmin, mau tak mau Jongin memanggilnya Noona dan mengakuinya sebagai sepupu.

Sungmin langsung kehilangan separuh fokusnya semenjak menerima email dari Jinki. Ia tak terlalu mendengarkan celoteh riang Jongin mengenai harinya disekolah yang lagi-lagi terkena kartu tilang kedisplinan dari si Wakil Ketua Osis sekaligus sunbaenya, Do Kyungsoo. Yeoja yang berkali-kali mendapat predikat siswi teladan dan terpintar nomor satu seangkatannya. Betapa sebalnya Jongin dengan yeoja berkacamata berambut hitam sebahu itu.

" Yak! Noonaaaa.. kau mendengarkanku tidak, sih?!," sentak Jongin sambil meletakkan kembali ayam gorengnya dipiring saat lagi-lagi tak mendapat respon dari Sungmin yang tampak melamun didalam dunianya.

" Akh! Mi-mianhae.. kau.. kau.. bicara apa tadi?," Sungmin balik bertanya pada Jongin yang menatapnya malas sambil melipat tangannya didada.

" Ada apa denganmu Noona? Dari tadi kau sibuk melamun..," ungkap Jongin sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ah.. jinjja?," polos Sungmin. Jongin memasang wajah malasnya yang tampan dan memilih langsung menggigit ayam gorengnya yang tertunda.

" Hei! Kau juga belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Nini-," tegur Sungmin yang tepotong oleh protes Jongin.

" Stop! Memanggilku dengan panggilan Nini. Membuatku ingat dengan Halmeoni! Aku jadi merindukannya," Jongin langsung memasang wajah sendunya. Karena memang panggilan manis itu ia dapat dari almarhum sang halmeoni.

" Kami semua menyukai panggilan itu," ucap Sungmin sambil terkekeh renyah, sukses membuat Jongin cemberut sebal.

" Menyebalkan," gumamnya. Sambil mengambil sepotong pizza dan langsung memberi gigitan besar kedalam mulutnya.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi sikap merajuk sang sepupu. " Hei.. kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku! Kenapa kau pulang terlambat, haah?.. kau melewatkan jam makan malam," tegur Sungmin mengulang pertanyaannya.

Jongin hanya melirik sang Noona tanpa ada niat menjawab. Ia malah sibuk dengan makanannya. " Sabar.. sabar.. Sungmin!," batinnya.

" Aku menghubungi Chanyeol, anak itu bilang latihan sudah selesai 1 jam yang lalu dan kau memilih untuk pulang duluan.. lalu aku telepon Taeminnie, dia bilang.. hari ini hingga 5 hari kedepan klub dance libur karena ruangan latihan sedang renovasi. Kau pergi kemana? Ingat kau sedang dihukum oleh Kim Ahjusshi!," ujar Sungmin, ada nada khawatir didalamnya.

" Ayolah, Jonginnie! Kau tak bisa membohongiku.. aku sudah kebal dan sangat mengenalmu," bujuk Sungmin.

" Berhenti membuat orang khawatir.. kau tahu Kepala Sekolah Hwang menghubungiku,beliau sudah menerima laporan transkip nilaimu sepanjang semester ini, Hyukjae juga memberitahuku nilaimu mengerikan! Nilaimu rendah, dan sialnya nilai kedisiplinan juga sama sekali tak bisa membantu mendongkrak nilaimu.. hanya mengandalkan prestasi bersama tim American Football sebagai Quarterback saja juga tak cukup membuatmu tembus universitas," nasehatnya pada Jongin yang masih belum merespon, ia malah makin sibuk dengan ayam gorengnya. Membuat Sungmin mendesah jengah. Ia dengan sigap menarik keranjang ayam yang sudah tersisa setengah dan mengambil ayam dalam pegangan Jongin dengan tidak sabaran, menjauhkannya dari jangkauan pemuda itu. Jongin terkejut dengan kelakuan sepupunya itu, rela tak rela ia menghentikan kegiatannya dan membalas tatapan sebal yeoja itu tanpa minat.

" Kau mendengarkanku tidak, sih? Aku sedang serius," sungut Sungmin.

" Tadi juga Noona tak mendengarkanku," serang balik Jongin, membuat Sungmin mendesah pasrah.

" Jangan sampai hal ini sampai ditelinga Kim Ahjusshi dan Ahjummah," sambung Sungmin mengingatkan.

" Kenapa hanya kau, Jinki Hyung, dan Lee Ahjusshi dan Ahjummah yang mempedulikanku sedetail ini? Aku bukan anak yatim piatu! Aku masih memiliki orang tua.. tapi, mereka malah menyibukan diri dengan perusahaan mereka, ck! Sial!?," rutuk Jongin kesal.

" Berhenti mengumpat! Apalagi itu bumonimmu!," tegur Sungmin tak suka jika Jongin mengumpat. Jongin mendelik tak suka.

" Kelak kau akan mewarisinya. Mendapatkan semuanya! Dan kau harus memiliki kemampuan untuk memimpin semua itu," Sungmin kembali berujar, ia menatap sayang sang sepupu yang memang mengalami kekurangan kasih sayang dari orang tuanya sejak kecil, untung saja ada dirinya dan Jinki. Ya,walau hanya berperan sebagai Hyung dan Noona. Tak lebih, setidaknya Jongin punya seseorang untuk diajak bermain, bercanda, ngobrol, dan menjaganya.

" Siapa bilang aku mau mewarisi perusahaan itu? Aku ingin menjadi apa yang aku inginkan. Aku takut seperti mereka yang gila kerja dan jauh dari keluarga, jauh dari orang-orang yang ternyata sedang menunggumu, membutuhkanmu, merindukanmu, menyayangimu, dan bahkan.. mencintaimu. Menyebalkan," adunya yang malah terdengar seperti curahan hati ditelinga Sungmin, Jongin memutus kontak mata dengan Sungmin yang tengah menatapnya sedih.

" Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat tentang sekolah atau apapun Noona.. nafsu makanku hilang. Aku akan kekamar," pamitnya langsung berdiri setelah melap jari-jarinya mengambil cepat backpack sekolahnya, meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian dimeja makan.

Sungmin menatap sendu punggung tegap Jongin yang masih berbalut seragam sekolahnya yang berantakan dan kusut. Ia hanya mendesah pasrah, " Aigooo.. Jonginnie..".

Disebuah rumah besar lainnya disisi lain Seoul, tepatnya disebuah ruang makan besar bergaya tradisional modern. Dua orang berbeda gender dan usia tengah memakan makan malam mereka dengan nikmat dan dalam ketenangan.

Heechul sesekali melirik sang pemuda muda dengan warna rambut mencolok blonde platinanya yang tengah menikmati makanannya.

" Eheeem… Sehunnie chagiiii. Kau menyukai makannanya?," Heechul mencoba berbasa-basi. Sebenarnya ia sedang dalam misi untuk membujuk anak itu kembali mewarnai rambutnya menjadi hitam atau cokelat tua. Kalau dia masih mempertahankan warna itu, bisa-bisa dilangsung mendapatkan surat panggilan. Dan itu bukan pertanda baik untuk Kyuhyun.

Namja yang dipanggil Sehunnie itu menatap sang Halmeoni yang tengah tersenyum sayang kearahnya. " Tak pernah berubah.. Ahjummah Han, yang terbaik!," puji Sehun tersenyum riang.

" Kau tampak kurusan, chagiya..," Heechul pura-pura memasang sendu. Tapi, jujur ia benar-benar terkejut saat melihat cucunya lagi ketika menjemputnya dibandara yang tampak tak berisi kurang asupan.

" Ah.. masa, Halmeoni? Malah aku merasa beratku bertambah," ujar Sehun bertolak belakang.

" Kau ini, ck! Apa diasramamu tak menyediakan makanan yang cukup? Tapi, syukurlah sekarang kau sudah di Korea.. Haan Ahjummah akan memasakkan banyak makanan yang kau mau!," seru Heechul antusias.

Kembali ada keheningan diantara nenek dan cucunya itu. " Sehunnie.. tadi eomma menghubungi Appamu-," belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sehun meletakkan kasar sumpit dan sendoknya menatap sebal Heechul yang sempat terkejut dengan respon sang cucu yang tampak tak suka.

" Halmeoni sayang.. aku mohon jangan membahas si Jaksa itu, merusak nafsu makanku. Aku tidak peduli!," tegur Sehun menahan kesalnya, membuat Heechul memutar matanya malas. Dengan gerakkan malas Sehun melanjutkan makannya.

" Hei! Kau masih marah pada Appamu itu? Ayolah.. jangan membuat Appamu khawatir, dia memang terkadang memang menyebalkan. Tapi, dia meny-," lagi-lagi Sehun memotong.

" Bukan terkadang! Tapi terlalu sering menyebalkan!," ralat Sehun ditengah kunyahannya menyela sang Halmeoni. Heechul terkekeh puas, mood Sehun yang jahil sudah kembali.

" Dia menanyakan kapan kau akan sekolah lagi?," lanjut Heechul.

" Dan dia sendiri kapan pulang? Apa dia lupa kalau memiliki keluarga, haah?," sahut Sehun tak sabaran dengan ekspresi kesalnya. Heechul tahu, walau cucunya terkesan dingin, cuek, dan tidak peduli dengan Appanya, jauh didalam hatinya ia anak yang peka dan sensitif. Sebenarnya anak itu merindukan dan menyayangi sang Appa. Tapi, karena gengsi anak muda ini jadi kesannya ia adalah terkesan anak yang pembangkang dan egois.

Sebandel, senakal, dan senekad apapun Sehun. Bagi Heechul cucu satu-satunya itu tetaplah bocah kecil yang manja, seperti anak kucing. Heechul hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarkan celotehan protes Sehun mengenai betapa diktaktornya -menurut Sehun- sang Appa pada Heechul.

" Besok.. hari pertamamu disekolah baru, apa kau sudah siap?," tanya Heechul.

" Mau tak mau.. seperti biasa," jawab Sehun enteng sambil kembali menyuapkan makanan kedalam mulutnya yang kosong.

" Mmh.. baguslah! Halmeoni harap.. ini terakhir kalinya kau pindah sekolah. Janji pada Halmeoni, Sehunnie!," titah Heechul menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya. Sehun menatap ragu tak yakin menatap kelingking Heechul.

" Apakah diusiaku yang 17 tahun ini.. pinky promise masih berlaku?," Sehun menatap Heechul yang tengah menunggunya.

" Masih. Berlaku mutlak bagi Haelmeoni dan.. kau anak muda!," perintah Heechul tegas tak terbantahkan. Dengan berat hati Sehun mengaitkan kelingkingnya, ini mengelikan. Begitu batinnya. Kalau karena bukan sang Halmeoni yang ia sangat sayangi dan hormati, dia tak akan pernah sudi lagi melakukan tindakan kekanakkan ini.

" Berjanji.. ini sekolah terakhirmu! Sekarang kau sudah pulang.. kau tak akan kesepian lagi, jadi berhenti membuat khawatir," ujar Heechul lagi mempertegas.

Sehun mengangguk pelan tak yakin akan tak berulah disekolah barunya nanti, " Nde.. aku akan mencobanya, tapi aku tak janji bila ada yang menantangku!," celetuk Sehun setelah melepas kaitan kelingkingnya.

" Yaak!," seru Heechul, Sehum hanya tertawa jahil melihat respon berlebihan Halmeoninya itu.

" Sehunnie.. apa.. warna itu sedang tren?," tanya Heechul menunjuk rambut Sehun yang berwarna blonde platina.

" Ige!?," Sehun menyentuh poni yang menutupi dahinya, namja itu tahu mau kearah mana perbincangan sang Halmeoni. Heechul mengangguk.

" Biarkan seperti ini dulu, Halmeoni! Biarkam si Tuan Jaksa itu melihatnya dulu. Kejutan!," kekeh Sehun penuh kemenangan diakhiri sebuah seringai jahil. Heechul mengerti jalan pikiran sang cucu, ia hanya menggeleng tak habis pikir. Tak perlu tes DNA untuk mengetahui anak siapa Sehun? Satu nama, Cho Kyuhyun.

" Aku seperti mengalami de javu.. melihat warna rambutmu anak muda!," Heechul menatap sang cucu, ini seperti Kyuhyun dulu saat anak itu masih sekolah. Ia bersama geng "KyuLine"nya secara berjamaah mewarni rambut mereka dengan warna blonde yang berbeda-beda, Kyuhyun sendiri memilih blonde silver untuk rambutnya sebagai tanda protes kepada sekolahan karena menggantikan posisinya untuk mengikuti olimpiade fisika dengan salah satu murid baru asal London yang menjadi rivalnya disekolah, wakik kepala sekolah dengan seenaknya menggantikan posisinya tanpa ada alasan dan pemberitahuan. Kyuhyun merasa didiskriminasikan, atas ulahnya mewarnai rambut membuat Heechul dipanggil ke sekolah.

" Besok.. Halmeoni akan mengantarmu ke sekolah!," celetuk Heechul. Sukses membuat Sehun tersedak, Heechul segera menyodorkan segelas air pada Sehun. Setelah meminumnya, Sehun melemparkan tatapan horor kepada Heechul yang tampak tenang.

" Ha-halmeoni.. tidak perlu! Aku bisa berangkat sendiri!," tolak Sehun dengan nada protes.

" Aku sudah berjanji pada Appamu untuk tidak ada lagi surat panggilan diatas meja kerjanya dihari pertamamu. Itu karena kau tak mau menormalkan warna rambutmu, jadi.. biar Halmeoni yang akan menjelaskannya kepada pihak sekolah barumu," jelas Heechul tenang. Membuat Sehun tak habis pikir dan kehilangan kata-kata untuk membalas Halmeoninya.

" Tak ada penolakkan Sehunnie Chagiii! Mari kerjasamanya," Heechul tersenyum menang melihat sang cucu yang salah tingkah tak bisa membalasnya.

" Appamu bilang, jika pekerjaan selesai, dia akan langsung mengambil penerbangan pertama dari Busan. Berarti kalau tidak besok siang, ya lusa dia akan pulang," sambung Heechul. Sehun membulat terkejut.

" Mwoyaaaa?! Dia akan pulang secepat iti? Akhirnya ia ingat kodratnya juga," cibir Sehun diujung keterkejutannya. Membuat Heechul tertawa geli dalam hati, dia tahu bahwa sebenarnya Sehun merindukan Kyuhyun, lagi-lagi karena gengsi.

Mari kita tinggalkan sejenak keakraban Nyonya Cho dengan cucu tercinta satu-satunya itu.

Disebuah apartemen tampak seorang yeoja tengah uring-uringan sendiri diruang keluarga tak terlalu besar. Yeoja itu berjalan bolak-balik seperti mesin fotokopi, membuat seorang namja yang maksud hati ingin bersantai menonton tivi, jadi terganggu dengan ulah yeojanya itu. Pasalnya yeoja itu sudah seperti itu sejak selesai mandi dan itu 30 menit yang lalu.

" Hyukkie Chagiii..bisakah kau duduk? Kau menghalangi tivinya Chagiyaaaa!," protes namja itu dengan hati-hati dan kesabaran tinggi.

Membuat si yeoja yang disapa Hyukkie itu berhenti, tapi yeoja itu malah berdiri tepat didepan mata sang namja yang menatapnya dengan mata memelas.

" Hae… apa yang harus aku lakukan? Besok adalah hari pertama anak itu sekolah? Apa aku harus membertahu soal anak itu kepada Sungmin?," tanya yeoja itu menantap minta pendapat pada namjanya.

Namja itu menggaruk kepalanya yang memang gatal, ia berdiri dan langsung menuntun Hyukjae untuk duduk disofa cokelat besar mereka. " Kau.. tenangkan dirimu," ujarnya lembut sambil berjongkok dihadapan Hyukjae.

Yeoja itu menurut, ia mencoba menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan melalui mulut. " Sudah lebih baik?," tanya si namja lembut dan penuh perhatian. Hyukjae mengangguk mengiyakan.

" Sekarang.. yang hanya perlu kau lakukan adalah te..nang. Ini bukan masalah yang besar, apa yang akan terjadi besok.. terjadilah, biarkan. Ssst! Jangan mencelaku dulu Chagiya!," cegah namja itu cepat saat Hyukjae mencoba membuka mulutnya untuk menyanggah ucapannya.

" Ini semua sudah takdir.. dan biarkan Sungmin mengetahuinya sendiri. Kau jangan terlalu banyak bicara soal adanya anak itu, biarkan Tuhan yang bermain. Aku yakin, pasti akan terjadi sesuatu dengan munculnya anak itu dalam hidup sahabat tercinta kita, Lee Sungmin! Simple..," pendapat namja itu dengan nada tenang dan ringan, bertolak-belakang dengan pemikiran Hyukjae.

" Malah hal yang akan terjadi itulah yang aku takutkan, Hae.. Aku takut luka itu akan muncul lagi," Hyukjae terbawa kecemasannya atas apa yang pernah dialami sahabatnya 17 tahun lalu.

" Itu sudah lama berlalu, Hyukkie Chagiiii.. 17 tahun sudah cukup mendewasakan keduanya, para orangtua mereka pun tak mempermasalahkan dan meributkannya. Kau.. tenang saja,nde? Jangan terlalu memikirkan masalah orang lain, itu akan berpengaruh dengan program kehamilan kita," namja itu tersenyum lembut menenangkan, mendudukkan tubuhnya disebelah Hyukjae. Merengkuh sayang bahu sempit yeoja itu.

" Tapi, tetap saja Hae.. bukan hanya itu yang menjadi kekhawatiranku," adunya pelan.

" Ada hal lain lagi?," tanya Donghae sang suami.

" Anak si Bas-".

" Don't mocking!," sergah Donghae mengingatkan. Hyukjae langsung jinak patuh seperti anak anjing.

" Sehun. Anak itu.. dia.. adalah anak yang bermasalah, Hae..," rajuknya manja pada sang suami.

" Bermasalah? Maksudnya.. dia sama seperti Jongin?," balas Donghae tepat sasaran. Hyukjae mengangguk antusias membenarkan. Dan langsung mengubah posisinya duduk menyamping menatap Donghae dengan mata sipitnya yang berbinar.

" Dia seorang anak yang bermasalah dan pembuat onar disekolah-sekolahnya yang dahulu.. dia sama troublenya seperti Jongin. Akan ada dua begundal didalam kelasku, Hae!," sungut Hyukjae habis kesabaran.

" Dan menyebalkannya lagi Kepala Sekolah Hwang lah yang memasukkan anak itu ke dalam kelasku, dia pikir aku sudah dapat menjinakkan Jongin..," sambungnya lagi yang sudah mulai mengontrol nada suaranya lebih rendah.

" Yang bisa menjinakkan Jongin hanya Sungmin, kalau pun aku bisa.. itu karena aku mengancamnya akan membuat Sungmin campur tangan dalam memberikan hukuman padanya dan mengadukan semuanya. Baru dia patuh dan mendengarkanku, Hae….," aku Hyukjae pada Donghae yang setia menjadi pendengar yang baik.

" Bayangkan 5 kali lindah sekolah dalam waktu 1 tahun setengah, bayangkan? Pasti banyak kenakalan yang ia langgar dan perbuat.. aigooo.. bocah ini sangat sepadan jika dilawankan dengan Jongin, ck!," sengit Hyukjae.

" Aku berharap.. si Jaksa Cho yang Agung itu tidak ikut mengantar anak bermasalah itu. Aku belum siap melihat Sungmin bertemu lagi dengan namja yang menolaknya secara hina 17 tahun lalu!," Donghae hanya menggeleng melihat aura perang dan kebencian sang isteri kepada Jaksa Sgung yang terkenal diseluruh Korea itu.

" Kenapa jadi kau yang sangat membencinya? Sedangkan Sungmin tampaknya biasa saja.. ya, dia memang tersakiti tapi, tampaknya ia tak terlalu mengibarkan bendera perang kebencian dengan Kyuhyun," Donghae mencoba berpendapat.

Membuat Hyukjae cemberut tak terima, " Aku tak ingin terima protesmu, Hyukkie Chagi! Ingat pesanku. Jangan terlalu banyak bicara soal anak itu dan Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin, biarkan saja! Aku takut jadi malah menimbulkan masalah baru antara Sungmin dan anak yang tak tahu menahu tentang masa 17 tahun lalu itu," Donghae memberikan peringatan kepada Si Isteri.

" Tak ada protes ingat!?," Donghae menyentil dahi Hyukjae dengan gemas.

" Ini demi kebaikkannya juga, mmmh..," sambung Donghae kembali mengingatkan, ia sangat hafal seperti apa sifat Hyukjae bila sudah berhubungan dengan Sungmin sahabatnya.

Masih Hyukjae ingat betapa hancurnya perasaan sahabatnya itu, penolakkan-penolakkan Kyuhyun dengan kata-kata pedasnya yang tak berhati membuat Sungmin tampak rendah dimata namja itu. Sungmin memang bukan yeoja pintar seperti yeoja yang disukai Kyuhyun, dalam akademis Sungmin memang tidak menonjol, tapi pribadi Sungmin yang ceria, supel, dan menyenangkanlah yang membuatnya jadi salah satu yeoja populer disekolah. Daya tarik itu nyatanya tak mampu ikut menyihir seorang Cho Kyuhyun si Pangeran Berandal sekolah sekaligus frontman dari kelompok pembuat onar yang sialnya, memiliki banyak fans yeojanya; KyuLine. Walau namja itu tahu, yeoja itu adalah calon tunangannya yang otomatis juga adalah calon isterinya yang sudah dipilihkan oleh keluarganya saat itu.

Jauh sebelum perjodohan itu ada, nyatanya Sungmin sudah terlebih dulu jatuh cinta dengan Kyuhyun. Tepatnya saat upacara penerimaan murid baru, Kyuhyun ditunjuk untuk mewakili seluruh anak kelas satu untuk memberikan pidato singkat sebagai murid baru di Kyunghee Senior High School. Dengan penampilan fisik yang hampir mendekati sempurna, Kyuhyun muda langsung memikat Sungmin. Sungmin duduk dikelas 2. Love for at the first Sight, begitulah Hyukjae dan satu sahabatnya lagi menyebutkan perasaan Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin akan selalu salah tingkah jika berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun dikoridor sekolah, kantin, perpustakaan, taman, dan setiap area sekolah. Wajah cantik Sungmin akan merona menggemaskan jika Hyukjae atau Ryeowook – salah satu sahabat dalam lingkaran pertemanan Sungmin, hingga saat ini- menggoda yeoja itu jika ada Kyuhyun disekitar mereka.

Sayangnya Sungmin lebih memilih memendam perasaannya sendiri, tanpa mencoba peruntungan seperti yeoja kebanyakkan yang sudah mengungkapkan perasaan mereka pada pemuda tersebut. Baginya, cukup menyenangkan saat jantungmu dipacu cepat saat Kyuhyun berada disekitarnya walau tak ada interaksi yang tercipta diantara mereka atau saat Sungmin bisa menghirup aroma parfum namja itu ketika ia lewat seperti angin disekitarnya.

Jatuh cinta membuat banyak kupu-kupu memenuhi perutnya, dan Sungmin menyukainya. Memandangi Kyuhyun dari jauh, menatap dalam dengan lama-lama saat namja itu tengah berkumpul dengan kelompok kecilnya. Memperhatikan bagaimana ia tertawa, bicara, makan, minum, berjalan, berlari, batuk, hingga bersin dan bahkan saat namja itu menyeringai. Sungmin menyukai semua itu, itu semua Kyuhyun. Ia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada sosok Cho Kyuhyun, hingga tenggelam dan tak ingin mencoba melarikan diri dari pesonanya.

Hingga Sungmin kenaikkan kelas, dia senior dikelas 3 dan Kyuhyun jadi senior baru dikelas 2 bersama kelompok kecilnya. Mereka semakin mempesona, layaknya medan magnet mereka semakin membuat jatuh cinta para fansgirlnya, tentunya perubahan fisik mereka yang tampak mulai balig. Terutama Kyuhyun yang semakin tampan dan menonjol karena ia memiliki otak yang encer.

Suatu malam sebuah kabar membuat Sungmin seperti sedang tertidur dengan bermimpi indah, kedua orang tuanya mengajak makan malam bersama keluarga calon tuangannya, keluarga Cho. Keluarga Lee disambut hangat dengan senyuman ceria dari Tuan dan Nyonya Cho, tapi tidak dengan Sungmin. Ia malah mendapatkan tatapan datar berkesan dingin dari si Pangeran keluarga Cho, Kyuhyun. Sepanjang makan malam pertemuan pertama mereka. Kyuhyun tak banyak bicara apalagi tersenyum, ia hanya diam dengan ekspresi bosan dan malas. Menunjukkan sebagai penolakkan, tak jarang ia tak menanggapi percakapan basa-basi Sungmin yang bagi Kyuhyun hanyalah percakapan tak mutu yang membuang waktu.

Dan dimalam itu jugalah Sungmin sadar, Kyuhyun tidak menyukainya, namja itu menolaknya. Kyuhyun seolah memberi garis batas kasat mata untuknya agar jangan mencoba masuk areanya.

Dimalam yang sama pulalah Kyuhyun berucap langsung, bahwa ia tak menyukai Sungmin saat keduanya diperintahkan untuk berkeliling ketaman belakang keluarga Cho yang luas agar saling mengenal. Dibawah langit malam indah bertabur bintang, Kyuhyun menolaknya. Menolak perjodohan ini, dan meminta Sungmin juga ikut membatalkan rencana gila kedua orangtua mereka.

Ini seperti bomerang baginya, perasaannya yang ia pendam sejak lama harus berujung sebuah penolakkan. Perjodohan ini tak membantu perasaannya sama sekali, tak sedikitpun memberikan kemajuan untuk cintanya, yang ada berbalik melukainya.

Keesokkan paginya, Tuhan kembali membukakan mata Sungmin yang sempat buta karena cintanya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang pergi kesekolah selalu naik sepeda pixienya, terlihat tengah membonceng seorang junior mereka dengan sepeda gunungnya. Keduanya tertawa bersama, satu hal yang berat harus Sungmin akui.. mereka tampak serasi.

Setiap hari bahkan dalam sehari bisa 2-3 kali Sungmin disuguhkan pemandangan mengiris hati. Pemandanga itu semakin jadi saat dirinya dan Kyuhyun sudah terikat oleh pertunangan. Seakan sengaja namja itu lebih memilih mengakrabkan diri dengan junior cantik dan terkenal pintar itu, ketimbang dengan dirinya.

Pernah satu hari, rasanya Sungmin seperti sedang menyebrangi jembatan gilbraltar. Bagaimana tidak hampir seharian mata rubahnya dipertontonkan keintiman Kyuhyun dan junior itu. Pertama, gerbang sekolah Kyuhyun tengah bersandar menunggu kedatangan yeoja itu, keduanya saling melambai dan menyapa dengan akrab, kedua melihat keduanya tengah tertawa sambil mengobrol diloker si yeoja dan Kyuhyun ikut membantu membawakan buku pelajaran yeoja itu tanpa sedikit pun melirik padanya yang juga tengah membuka lokernya -loker Sungmin tak jauh dari loker yeoja itu-, pemandangan ketiga, dikantin melihat kelompok kecil Kyuhyun dan yeoja itu ada berada ditengah-tengah mereka tampak akrab tanpa canggung, tertawa bersama, dan bahkan berbagi bekal, keempat kalinya bertemu diperpustakaan, Kyuhyun sepertinya bolos jam pelajaran dan lebih memilih menemani yeoja itu diperpustakaan saat kelasnya kosong tak ada guru, sedangkan Sungmin dan kedua sahabatnya ditugaskan guru untuk mengambil buku untuk materi diskusi perkelompok, dengan nyamannya Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu yeoja itu sambil berbagi headset yang terhubung pada ipod milik yeoja itu, kali ini Kyuhyun melihat keberadaan Sungmin dan sempat beberapa detik mereka beradu mata, dan Kyuhyun pula yang memutus pertama; pamandangan kelima ruang ekstrakulikuler ballet, Sungmin dibuat iri dengan Kyuhyun yang datang membawakan handuk kering baru dan 2 kaleng minuman untuk junior itu setelah kegiatan klub usai, Sungmin memandang dengan tatapan iri dan terluka sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya memandangnya datar tanpa minat;

Tontonan lainnya dihari yang sama adalah diarea loker sepatu, Kyuhyun berjongkok dihadapan junior itu dengan layaknya seorang gentleman ia mengikatkan tali sepatunya bergantian, kanan dan kiri. Sialnya, Sungmin sadar mereka memakai sepatu dengan model, warna, dan merk yang sama -couple shoes-, kejadian-kejadian itulah yang kembali menyadarkan Sungmin akan penolakkan Kyuhyun, cincin hanya pengikat sebatas jari manis, tapi tidak dengan hati Kyuhyun untuknya.

Jam menunjukkan jam satu pagi, Sungmin baru saja menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan oleh Jinki, membuat daftar tamu undangan, sepertinya benar yang dikhawatirkan Eomma, jumlah tamu keluar dari rencana awal; jadi, 600 tamu undangan. Dan design kartu undangan sudah Sungmin terselesaikan, yeoja menghela nafas lega. Ia menoleh pada jam digital disudut layar laptopnya.

" Sudah jam 00.30," gumamnya. Ia menoleh kerah lorong -penghubung ruang keluarga dengan dapur- yang remang pencahayaan.

" Bocah itu benar-benar marah rupanya, haah..," ujarnya sebal. Jongin tak keluar kamar lagi semenjak beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia segera merapikan segala yang berserakkan diatas meja marmer. Setelah rapi ia segera meninggalkan dapur ke kamarnya.

" Besok pasti moodnya pasti sudah kembali," batin Sungmin sambil membayangkan wajah sepupunya itu. " Tapi, aku benar-benar khawatir dengan nilai anak itu. Kalau Kim Ahjjusshi tahu.. aku tidak bisa membayangkan, Jongin pasti akan dikirim kesekolah asrama khusus namja di Jepang. Atau lebih terasing lagi, London. Aigoo… besok akanku bicarakan dengan Hyuk," ucapanya lagi pada dirinya sendiri.

TO BE CONTINUE

I AM BACK ^^9

PLEASEEEEE! R N R

X.O.X.O

Wah.. wah.. ending macam apa ini? Hehehehe..

Untuk chap yang kemaren maaf, bgt! Banyak typo.. maklum udah lama gaak nulis, eh.. pas nulis jadinya gitu. Terlalu menggebu.. makasih buat reader dan reviewnya.. lagi kangen, bgt! Oppa-oppa Super Junior.. yang kalo gak ada mereka GAK RAME, GAK SERU, GAK ANCUR, GAK JAIM, DAN GAK ASIK! Comebacknya masih lama lagi, tahun depan.. aduuh!


	3. Chapter 3

**We Needs A (New) Mom**

 **CAST** **:**

 **Cho Kyuhyun as Single Father**

 **Oh Sehun as Cho Sehun**

 **Lee Sungmin as a Beautiful Memories (Y)**

 **Kim Jongin as a Mr. Troublemaker**

 **Kim Heechul as The Queen of Cho**

 **Tan Hanggeng as The Wise Dad**

 **Park Jungsoo as The Angel of Lee**

 **Kim Youngwoon as The Lee's Leader**

 **Lee Hyukjae as A Good Friend**

 **And Many More**

 **Summary :**

" **Dibalik pria sukses, dibelakangnya pasti ada wanita hebat yang selalu mendukung", kutipan ini juga (mungkin) berlaku bagi Jaksa Agung Cho Kyuhyun. Duda mapan super sexy seantero Korea Selatan. Karir yang cemerlang, latar keluarga yang super, dan ayah dari remaja tampan berumur 18 tahun yang suka berbuat onar, 5 kali pindah sekolah dalam 1 tahun, tampan tapi brutal begitulah julukkannya. Jaksa Cho sampai bosan keluar masuk ruangan konseling dari setiap sekolah sang puter; Cho jr, Sehun. Sehun sangat dimanja oleh sang ratu keluarga Cho; halmoeni cantik yang mengurus Cho jr semenjak ditinggal wafat sang isteri; Cho Heechul.**

 **Chapter 3**

Seoul dipagi hari. Tepatnya dikamar besarnya, didepan sebuah cermin besar Heechul sedang sibuk mematut diri. Dengan pakaian semi formal -floral dress selutut dan sebuah long coat berwarna cokelat muda- ia masih sangat cantik mempesona diusianya yang tak lagi muda.

" Kau masih mempesona seperti biasa," pujinya pada dirinya sendiri sambil tersenyum puas melihat penampilannya pagi ini. Rambut hitamnya yang ia rajin cat bergaya bob, ia biarkan tertata rapi tanpa hiasan hairpiece.

Heechul segera meraih clucth kulit hitamnya, dan melangkah dengan anggun meninggalkan kamarnya menuju ruang makan dilantai bawah.

Dianak tangga paling bawah dirinya sudah disambut oleh satu pelayan, pelayan itu tersenyum dan menyapanya dengan hormat dan sopan. " Selamat pagi Nyonya Cho.. Tuan muda Sehun sudah menunggu Anda untuk sarapan," ucapnya dengan rasa segan melihat langsung wajah sang Nyonya Rumah.

" Oh! Anak itu sudah siap rupanya," Heechul berjalan menuju ruang makan meninggalkan si pelayan mudaa itu yang masih diposisinya.

Lagi. Heechul disambut oleh wajah ramah yang tersenyum padanya dengan sopan, " Selamat Pagi Nyonya".

" Pagi.. Kepala Pelayan Han," balas Heechul singkat sambil melempar senyum kecil pada Kepala Pelayan yang sudah mengabdi pada keluarga Cho selama 35 tahun itu. Heechul menyapukan tatapannya keseluruh sudut ruanga makan seperti mencari sesuatu.

" Dimana Sehun? Soran bilang ia menungguku?," tanyanya.

Kepala pelayan Han tak memberi jawaban, ia hanya melakukan bahasa tubuh sebagai jawaban menggunakan kepalanya yang mengarah kehalaman belakang. Heechul mengikuti arah pandang. Dapat ia lihat seorang namja dengan memakai seragam sekolah baru yang entah sudah keberapa itu tengah memegang telepon wireless, tengah berbicara dengan seseorang. Heechul menajamkan matanya, dapat ia lihat Sehun beberapa kali berubah ekspresinya. Cemberut, berdecak sebal, dan bahkan memasang wajah malas tanpa minat. Heechul tahu siapa pelakunya.

Ia segera menarik kursi makannya dan mendudukkan tubuhnya nyaman dan mulai sibuk menyiapkan roti gandum untuk sarapannya. " Tolong kau pesankan aku taksi!," titahnya pada Kepala Pelayan Han yang tercenung ditempatnya mendengar perintah Heechul.

" Ta-ta-tapi.. Nyonya Tuan Cha baru saja menyiapkan mobil," ujar Kepala Pelayan Han. Heechul memasang wajah malas. Bukan rahasia lagi, betapa over protektifnya Tuan Besar Cho akan keamanan sang isteri. Hingga melarang Nyonya Besar Cho pergi tanpa menggunakan supir. Tetapi, terkadang Heechul menikmati keprotektifan sang suami, tak jarang juga ia merasa terkekang, kesal, dan bosan dengan larangannya. Dan bagi Heechul sudah lama ia tak membuat khawatir sang suami dengan pergi tanpa supir. Heechul rindu berpergian sendiri tanpa ada orang disekitarnya atau menungginya. Menurutnya inilah saatnya.

" Ssst! Sudah jangan banyak bertanya! Sekarang beritahukan pada Tuan Cha, tidak perlu mengantar. Aku dan Sehunnie akan pergi naik taksi," Heechul tak mau mendengar penolakkan.

" Bagaimana kalau Tuan Besar tahu?," ujar si Kepala Pelayan khawatir.

" Itu bukan urusanmu.. kau tenang saja. Membuat si Tua Cho khawatir tak ada salahnya, kan? Itu balasannya karena tak balas menghubungiku seharian," Heechul tersenyum puas, Si Kepala Pelayan tak habis fikir dengan Nyonyanya, ia segera meninggalkan Heechul menuju dapur.

Tak lama pintu geser kaca sebaagai penghubung ruang makan dengan halaman belakang terbuka, menampaka Sehun yang memasuki ruang makan dengan santai. Namja itu segera menarik kursi makan bersebrangan dengan Heechul.

" Selamat pagi, Sehunnie!," sapa Heechul tersenyum cerah pada cucu namjanya itu.

" Pagi, Halmeoni!," balas Sehun

" Apa yang dibicarakan?," tanya Heechul tanpa menatap Sehun ia mulai disibukkan dengan roti gandumnya.

" Tak ada. Tidak penting," jawab Sehun singkat seadanya. Heechul mengangguk mengerti tanpa suara.

" Apa ukurannya pas? Kau merasa nyaman?," Heechul memperhatikan Sehun, lebih tepatnya pada seragam baru anak itu. Sehun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

" Syukurlah.. lain kali kau harus ikut! Untung saja perkiraan Halmeoni tepat," timpal Heechul.

" Bagaimana? Kau siap? Hari pertama sekolah?," riang Heechul sambil menggigit rotinya.

" Mau tak mau aku harus siap," respon Sehun singkat dengan ekspresi tak berarti.

Heechul mengangguk mengerti. Dan keheningan langsung menyelimuti keduanya. Ini nampak berbeda dari kediaman keluarga Lee.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" KIM JONGIIIIIN…! JONGIIIN…!".

" IRREONAAAA…. KAU AKAN TERLAMBAT..!".

" JONGIIIINN… PALLIWA….!".

" IRREONA… JONGIIIN… IRREONAAA…!".

" Aigoo.. Noona kau berisik sekali! Ini masih pagi," keluh seorang namja dengan tampang kusut khas baru bangun diambang lorong.

" Omoonaa.. Jinki-ah! Kau mengejutkanku," Sungmin berbalik memasang wajah terkejutnya yang menggemaskan. Jinki, namja itu melangkah gontai mendekati meja makan menuangkan air putih kedalam gelas yang sudah tersedia diatas meja.

Sungmin memperhatikan adik namjanya yang sebentar lagi menikah, dari ujung rambut hingga kaki. Satu kata, berantakan. Kemeja kerja -abu-abu- yang kusut berantakan dan masih memakai celana kerja berwarna hitam. Sungmin hanya menggeleng dan kembali dengan kerjaannya memasak sarapan.

Jinki menarik kursi makannya, duduk, dan segera membuka koran pagi. " Kau tidak pulang ke apartemen? Kapan kau datang?," Sungmin memecah keheningan, yang terdengar suara kertas koran yang di balik.

" Tadi subuh. Entahlah aku terlalu lelah menyetir pulang ke apartemen," ujar Jinki diakhiri desahan lelah.

" Kau lembur lagi?," kembali Sungmin bertanya dengan masih posisi sama, memunggungi Jinki.

" Aku dikejar deadline dan Key," jawab Jinki dari balik korannya.

" Ya.. resiko," respon Sungmin singkat. Ia sendiri sudah tampak rapi dengan pakaian kerjanya yang masih berbalut apron merah polkadot putih bertuliskan Minnie Mouse.

" Kau kerja hari ini?," kali ini Jinki yang bertanya.

" Ya, cukup 2 hari aku menelantarkan anak-anakku. Aku tak terlalu nyaman meninggalkan sekolah lebih lama lagi," aku Sungmin yang sepertinya sudah hampir selesai membuat sarapan. Kini dia sibuk mengambil piring baru untuk orang yang tak terduga akan datang setelah terakhir kali mereka sarapan bersama, 2 bulan yang lalu -seingat Sungmin-.

" Apa tugas yang aku berikan sudah selesai?," Jinki kembali membalik korannya kehalaman selanjutnya.

" Sudah. Kau tenang saja.. aku akan meng-email Key soal design kartu beserta daftar tamunya," jawab Sungmin meletakkan piring baru dihadapan Jinki, lalu mengisi gelas milik Jongin dengan susu cokelat. Namja itu mengangguk senang dibalik koran.

" Pagi!," sapa suara lainnya, Sungmin langsung menoleh kesumber suara dan tersenyum ramah. Jinki sedikit menurunkan korannya untuk menyapa Jongin.

" Hai! Pagi Jongin..," Jongin langsung memasang wajah ceria yang tampan, saat mendapati Jinki tengah duduk didapur.

" Cepat sarapan Jongin!," ajak Sungmin. Jongin segera mengambil tempat disebelah Jinki.

" Kita sarapan bersama? Kapan kau datang, Hyung?," tanya Jongin antusias.

" Jam 2," jawab Jinki singkat.

" Jinki bisa kau letakkan koranmu? Kau bisa melanjutkannya sesudah sarapan," titah Sungmin melangkah mendekati kedua adiknya dimeja makan dan mulai mengisi piring masing-masing dengan sarapan mereka. Jinki langsung menurut, ia melipat rapi bahan bacaan paginya.

" Sarapan apa kita?," tanya Jinki memandang minat.

" Omurice dan Kimchi," jawab Sungmin. " Kopi, Teh, orange juice, atau.. susu?," tawar Sungmin pada Jinki.

" Orange Juice saja," tunjuk Jinki pada salah satu rak dikulkas pada botol berisikan cairan kental berwarna kuning cerah.

Sungmin sendiri lebih memilih kopi hitam untuk paginya, yeoja itu pun segera bergabung dengan keduanya dimeja makan. Menarik salah satu kursi tepat berhadapan dengan keduanya.

Sungmin sejenak memperhatikan Jongin, " Apa kau tak tahu apa itu sisir Tuan Muda Kim?," dengan nada menyindir Sungmin memperhatikan rambut hitam cokelat Jongin yang mulai gondrong.

" Begini jauh lebih baik. Ini gayaku.. berantakan," serunya bangga sambil ber-hi five dengan Jinki yang ikut mendukung gaya Jongin sambil tertawa.

" That's so awesome, Bro!," puji Jinki. Sungmin langsung meminum kopinya malas dengan mendengus sebelumnya. Jongin sudah mulai memakan sarapannya santai diikuti Jinki.

" Sepertinya kau akan mendapat surat pelanggaran lagi dan lagi dari Kyungsoo-ssi," dengan nada mengingatkan pada Jongin yang segera memasang wajah masam.

" Kau merusak moodku, Noona! Tolong jangan bicarakan makhluk pendek itu," sungutnya kesal.

" Kyungsoo, nugu? Makhluk pendek? Siapa yang kalian bicarakan?," tanya Jinki ingin tahu melempar tatapan pada Sungmin dan Jongin.

" Dia Wakil Ketua OSIS SM Global High School, sekaligus ketua kedisiplinan dan ketertiban sekolah.. senior Jongin. Dan dia siswi terpintar no 2 seangkatannya," ada nada pujian dari perkataan Sungmin yang membuat Jongin semakin sebal.

" Wah.. daebak!," seru Jinki.

" Kau berlebihan.. dia tidak sehebat itu," sangkal Jongin santai.

" Kau bicara seperti itu, karena kau sering menerima hukuman dan surat pelanggaran darinya! Seharusnya dia yang sebal padamu.. kau benar-benar batu!," bela Sungmin sambil menunjuk wajah tampan sepupunya itu dengan sumpit makannya.

" Jinjja? Ada orang selain Noona dan Hyukjae Noona yang berani menghukum anak ini? Aku jadi penasaran?! Dia harus mendapat penghargaan," celetuk Jinki dengan wajah antusias. Itu semakin membuat Jongin dongkol dengan yeoja pendek itu.

" Ah.. sudahlah! Jangan bahas si pinguin bermata burung hantu seperti dia," sungut Jongin.

" Hei.. jangan terlalu benci. Kau tahu? Benci dan cinta itu.. beda tipis," goda Jinki pada Jongin yang tengah cemberut memakan sarapannya. Sungmin menggeleng tak ingin mencampuri.

" Jinki! Kau kerja jam berapa?," tanya Sungmin, yang langsung mengubah wajah becanda itu jadi sedikit serius.

" Jam 10.. aku ada penerbangan ke Macau untuk presentasi kerjasama bisnis, 2 hari aku akan tinggal," cerita Jinki lalu menyuapkan sesendok penuh omuricenya.

" Yak.. Hyung! Take a breath.. tinggal hitungan minggu kau akan menikah! Kasihan Key Noona sendirian mengurus pernikahan kalian!," tegur Jongin dapat Sungmin dan Jinki tangkap nada kekhawatiran disana, membuat keduanya tersenyum kecil

" Kau tenang saja, kami dibantu W.O dan Kim Eomma. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan," Jinki reflek mengusak sayang rambut Jongin.

" Ah.. dasar kalian para Bos seenaknya sendiri," gumam Jongin sebal, Jinki dan Sungmin (lagi) melempar senyum maklum, seakan mengerti perasaan adik mereka itu tanpa disadari Jongin sendiri.

" Oh! Noona.. Eomma dan Appa akan pulang hari ini, aku sudah menghubungi mereka. Mereka sudah menolak ajakkan Perdana Menteri Jepang untuk mengunjungi villa musim panasnya," cerita Jinki.

" Mereka mengambil penerbangan jam berapa?," tanya Sungmin ditengah kunyahannya.

" Sore. Mereka pasti lelah, apalagi Appa. Jadi, aku membuatkan janji baru dengan Royal Palace Suit and Tux untuk fitting jas orang tua namja".

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti, " Mereka pulang kerumah atau rumah dinas?".

" Aku tidak tahu.. Oh! Kau sudah memberitahu anak ini, Noona? Jas bestmen sudah bisa fitting?," Jinki menatap Sungmin dan Jongin -yaang juga menatapnya- bergantian.

Sungmin mengukir senyum kecil dan menggeleng, sebagai tanda belum. " Baiklah. Jongin! Hari ini, setelah pulang sekolah kau fitting jas bestmen. Bersama Sungmin Noona, aku sudah menjadwalkannya hari ini. Tak bisa diundur lagi.. arra? Kau katakan saja bila kau merasa tidak nyaman dibeberapa bagian.. mereka akan memperbaikinya, 5 hari sebelum hari H.. kau fitting lagi," Jinki menjelaskan dan Jongin mengangguk mengerti.

" Ah.. Hyung? Sebelum.. hari H.. apa.. kau tak.. melewatkan sesuatu?," Jongin memasang ekspresi yang tak bisa terbaca oleh Jinki.

" Sesuatu? Sebelum.. hari H? Apa itu?," respon Jinki polos tak mengerti yang malah menatap kearah Sungmin, yeoja itu mengangkat bahunya acuh tak tahu.

" Aigoo.. Hyung! Sesuatu ritual..tradisi. mereka para namja biasa melakukannya 2 atau 1 hari sebelum hari H," pancing Jongin penuh kesabaran dan antusias. Sungmin yang langsung mengerti arah pembicaraan sepupunya itu, langsung teringat ketiga sahabatnya Hyukjae, Ryeowook, dan Kibum saat pernikahan mereka. Hyukjae yang murka pada Donghae, Wookie yang langsung melabrak Yesung, dan Kibum yang tidak mau disentuh saat malam pertamanya dengan suaminya ( mantan suami lebih tepatnya ) selama seminggu, karena tradisi konyol itu.

TAAAK!

Sungmin segera mempertemukan sendok dengan kepala batu Jongin, "Appooo.. Noona!," rutuk Jongin mengusap kepalanya.

" Iissh! Bocah ini," geram Sungmin menatap tajam Jongin, namja itu langsung menciut.

" Kenapa?," beo Jinki masih bingung.

" Anak ini.. membicarakan Bachelor Party! Pesta Bujang," jelas Sungmin dingin sambil melirik sengit Jongin.

" Oh! Pesta itu," seru Jinki ceria. Jongin menyeringai kecil, melihat wajah antusias Jinki, tapi mendadak hilang.

" Aku tak berani," lirih Jinki lemas ditempat.

" Key akan murka dan mengebiriku ditempat jika aku mengadakan pesta bujang sebelum pernikahan. Memang beberapa teman namja mengusulkan.. termasuk Jonghyun," sambung Jinki.

" MWOYAAA..? Jonghyun? Kim Jonghyun.. sahabatmu? Si penyanyi?," tanya Sungmin tak sabaran dengan ekspresi terkejut tak percaya, idolanya.

" Nde.. penyanyi idolamu, Noona! Bahkan dia mengusulkan ide pesta bujang itu, sayangnya Key tak sengaja mendengar percakapan kami ditelepon," adunya suram. Jongin sudah tetkikik geli dikursinya, membayangkan Calon Noona Iparnya memarahi Jinki dengan posesifnya.

Sungmin hanya mendelik pada Jongin, yang malah tersenyum jahil padanya. " La-lalu.. apa.. yang dikatakan Key?".

" Dia langsung merebut handphone-ku dan menegur, memaki, dan memarahi Jonghyun. Tak lama.. dia juga marah padaku dan mengancamku," sambung Jinki dengan wajah pasrah.

Sungmin, tak habis pikir jika Jonghyun-lah otak dari bachelor party Jinki yang gagal. Ada rasa lega dan terima kasih pada calon adik iparnya itu, Key.

" Yaah.. padahal aku ingin tahu," celetuk Jongin dengan nada dibuat-buat kecewa -namun tulus ia sungguh penasaran- yang juga diamini oleh Jinki.

" Kau itu masih dibawah umur," ucap Sungmin sebal.

" Aku.. yang sudah cukup umur tak dapat izin. Sungguh aku penasaran dengan pesta bujangku sendiri. Aku jadi iri dengan Minho," curhat Jinki tanpa sadar.

" Berarti.. kau.. kau.. pernah mengikuti bachelor party?," tanya Sungmin horor. Jinki mengangguk pelan tapi, yakin

" Aigoo.. siapa?," tanya Sungmin.

" Haneul.. Junhyuk.. Bogum.. dan terakhir Minho," beber Jinki santai. Sungmin kembali memasang wajah horornya menatap Jinki yang hanya bisa nyengir tanpa dosa dan malah mengajak Jongin ber-hi five lagi.

" Aku selesai!," Sungmin segera berdiri dari duduknya, mengangkat piring bekasnya menuju waahtafel.

" Berhubung kau kerja jam 10! Tolong kau rapikan dan cuci semuanya, nde?," titah Sungmin pada Jinki yang melongo, Jongin tertawa puas.

" Noo-".

" Aku tak terima penolakkan. Atau.. aku beritahu Key, rahasiamu tadi. Otte?," ancam Sungmin dengan nada santai dan tenang sambil melepas apronnya yang menutupi pakaian kerjanya – turtleneck hitam lengan pendek dengan pencil skirt selutut berwarna abu-abu, seuntai kalung mutiara pink melingkar manis dilehernya- dan menggantungnya ditempat semula.

" Jongin! Kita berangkat bersama hingga hukumanmu dari Kim Ahjjusshi selesai. Aku panaskan mobil," tawar Sungmin yang kini tengah memakai long cardigan wol merahnya.

" Yes! Aku tak perlu berdesak-desakkan dikereta atau menunggu bus," jerit Jongin girang seperti baru terkepas dari cekikkan tangan seseorang. Sungmin hanya menggeleng maklum dan bergegas meninggalkan keduanya.

" Senang kau?," cibir Jinki malas. Jongin mengangguk cepat.

" Tentu.. aku tak perlu bertemu dia di kereta atau pun bus. Disekolah saja sudah membuatku bosan".

" Si Wakil Ketua Osis dan kedisiplinan maksudmu?," tanya Jinki. Jongin mengangguk dengan berat hati.

" Sebegitu sebalnya, kah kau pada yeoja itu?," selidik Jinki ingin tahu.

" Sangat," jawab Jongin cepat dan pasti sambil mengunyah. Jinki hanya menggeleng, Jongin semakin tergesa memakan sarapannya. Membuat Jinki mengernyit sedikit jijik.

" Pelan-pelan saja. Kalian masih memiliki waktu 30 menit. Telan dengan benar!," nasehat Jinki seperti seorang Hyung.

" Nanti Noona meninggalkanku," kilahnya.

" Tidak. Kalau Sungmin Noona sudah berkata akan mengajakmu, dia akan menunggu. Dia, kan guru.. ya, walau dia tak mengajarmu," bela Jinki bijak.

Dengan gerakkan cepat dan mulutnya sudah kosong, Jongin meneguk habis susu cokelatnya. " Selesai. Aku duluan, Hyung!," Jongin beranjak dari duduknya dan meraih ransel sekolahnya yang ia letakkan dikursi makan kosong disebelahnya.

"Jongin!," panggil Jinki mendadak. Membuatnya berhenti sejenak diambang lorong dan menoleh.

" Wae?".

" Aku.. mengundang keluarga Jung. Keluarga mantan pacarmu.. dan..," ucapan Jinki memberitahu.

DEG!

Suara jantung Jongin berdegup cepat, saat mendengar marga mantan yeoja yang pernah ia cintai dan sukai. Jongin berusaha mengontrol ekspresinya, " Terserah, Hyung saja!," jawabnya tenang.

" Aku berangkat! Hati-hati penerbangan,nya, Hyung.. semoga harimu menyenangkan! Jangan lupa bereskan semua," Jongin segera membalik tubuhnya meninggalkan Jinki seorang diri didapur, menyusul Sungmin. Lalu, mengubah ekspresi si bungsu Lee.

" ..bukan hanya keluarga Jung. Tapi, keluarga.. Cho juga," wajah Jinki berubah melembut sendu, ia menatap koran paginya yang ber- headline **" JAKSA AGUNG CHO BERHASIL MEMBONGKAR SINDIKAT JUAL BELI SENJATA ILEGAL YANG MELIBATKAN ANAK MANTAN PERDANA MENTERI KOREA SELATAN "** .

" Kenapa aku jadi terlibat permainan cupid-nya, Key? Ck," gumamnya diakhiri kekehan renyah dari bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Didalam sebuah taksi.

" MWOYAAA…!," seru heboh Heechul, membuat si supir taksi meliriknya melalui spion depan.

" Hari ini kau pulang?," Heechul pada lawan bicaranya ditelepon, dan merendahkan suaranya sambil tersenyum minta maaf kepada si supir.

" Memang anak itu tak memberitahu Eomma?," tanya Kyuhyun. Membuat Heechul melempar tatapan tajam pada Sehun yang tengah memejamkan matanya dengan headset yang menyumpal kedua telinganya.

" Tidak. Dia tak cerita apa-apa," jawab Heechul hingga..

PINCH!

" Aaaauuuwww.. appoooooo… Halmeoniii!," jerit kesakitan Sehun saat dengan permisi Heechul mencubit tepat diperutnya. Rasa nyeri dan panas menjalari perutnya. Ia mendelik sebal pada Heechul yang tengah menatap tanpa dosa. Dan kembali fokus pada lawan bicaranya ditelepon.

" Rasakan.. Napeun namja," gumam Heechul sebal.

Sekarang giliran Sehun yang mendapat lirikkan dari si supir taksi, Sehun memaksakan sebuah senyum paksa kearah supir. Ia kembali menyumpal telinganya, dan menyamankan posisinya, memejamkan matanya lagi sambil tangannya mengusap-usap perutnya berusaha mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Aku mendengarnya teriak," Kyuhyun bertanya pada Heechul.

" Tidak ada," elak Heechul santai.

" Akh.. kau mengambil penerbangan yang kapan? Apa perlu Eomma menyuruh Tuan Cha menjemputmu?," tawar Heechul.

" Aku mengambil penerbangan siang ini.. perkiraan jam 3 atau jam 4 aku sudah landing. Tidak usah, aku meninggalkan mobilku di bandara," tolak Kyuhyun. Heechul mengangguk tanpa bisa dilihat Kyuhyun.

" Oh.. apa Eomma benar-benar naik taksi bersama Sehun?," selidik Kyuhyun. Heechul terkikik renyah. Kalau seperti itu, memang benar batin Kyuhyun.

" Apa kau akan ikut berkomplot dengan Appamu? Melarangku naik taksi?," tantang Heechul, Kyuhyun mendengus malas.

" Sejak kapan aku menjadi orang yang bersekutu. Kalian berdua sama saja," respon Kyuhyun tak ada batasan kesopanan.

" Aigoo.. tak akan pernah berubah, sopan sedikit padaku sehari saja tidak bisa?," tegur Heechul.

" Sedang apa anak itu?," Kyuhyun dengan cepat membelokkan pembicaraan.

Heechul melihat pada Sehun yang ada disebelah kanannya, " Sedang sibuk dengan dunianya," balas Heechul singkat.

" Kyuhyun.. Eomma sudah baca berita tentangmu di berita online. Kau selalu saja beruntung," kata Heechul yang terdengar mulai serius nada bicaranya.

" Keberuntungan tidak datang begitu saja," respon Kyuhyun singkat.

" Kalau diperhatikan kasus yang kau tangani, semakin berat dan beresiko saja. Kau harus berhati-hati dan waspada, Kyu," nasehat Heechul yang sangat mengkhawatirkan pekerjaan Kyuhyun sebagai penegak hukum, keadilan. Bukan hal aneh jika seorang Jaksa pasti memiliki musuh.

" Gwaenchana, Eomma," Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan sang Eomma, bahwa semua akan baik-baik dan aman.

" Aku sangat khawatir, Kyu," sambung Heechul yang mengekspresikan kekhwatiran diwajah cantiknya. Membuat Kyuhyun disebrang sana melengkungkan sebuah senyuman.

Hingga ada jeda beberapa detik diantara keduanya.

" Eomma.. gomawo," Kyuhyun memulai duluan.

" Untuk apalagi?," ujar Heechul tak mengerti.

" Menggantikan posisiku untuk mengantar anak itu dihari pertamanya," jelas Kyuhyun, mengundang Heechul tersenyum hangat dan lembut tanpa bisa terlihat sang anak di Busan sana.

" Aigoo.. kau manis sekali, Kyunnie.. mmhh!".

" Oh.. tolong jangan panggilan itu! Itu menggelikan.. aku senang, lama tak ada yang memanggil dengan panggilan itu. Sekarang terdengar lagi," keluh Kyuhyun tak suka.

" Itu terdengar manis, Kyu..," goda Heechul.

" Aku akhiri, ya.. mobil kami sudah menjemput,"

" Oh.. baiklah. Sampai berjumpa nanti sore, semoga harimu menyenangkan Kyunnie..," balas Heechul, diakhiri dengan sedikit menggoda pada sang anak. Dapat Heechul dengar Kyuhyun berdecak sebal mendengar panggilan itu.

" Ya.. sampaikan salamku pada Sehun, semoga harinya menyenangkan. Dan semoga kau bersenang-senang Nyonya Cho.. pai..pai..," pamit Kyuhyun sebelum memutuskan sambungan.

" Katakan itu langsung padanya, Kyu! Baiklah.. semoga harimu luar biasa," balas Heechul.

" Jeongmal bogoshipooo.. saranghanda, Eomma," ungkaap Kyuhyun lembut.

" Nado.. Pai..," keduanya memutuskan sambungan. Heechul tersenyum kecil melihat layar smartphonenya dan memasukkan benda itu kedalam clucthnya. Setelahnya..

SRAAAK!

Ia menarik lepas headset yang menyumpal telinga Sehun, membuat si korban membuka matanya sebal menatap Heechul yang juga menatapnya tanpa minat.

" Halmeoni tahu.. kau tak tidur," tebak Heechul benar.

" Kenapa kau tak memberitahu Halmeoni jika Appamu akan pulang hari ini, haah?!," tegur Heechul penuh kesabaran. Sehun mendengus sebal, sambil menarik kembali headsetnya dari tangan Heechul.

" Apa itu penting? Bukankah sudah biasa. Dia pergi, dia pulang.. Dia datang, lalu pergi lagi. Memang seperti itu, kan siklus hidupnya?," sungut Sehun pada Heechul. Dapat Heechul rasakan bahwa Sehun merindukan Kyuhyun, mulut boleh berkata lain. Tapi, hati dan mata tak bisa berbohong. Semarah, sekesal, dan sesebal apapun Sehun pada Kyuhyun tak akan pernah lama. Karena, mereka Ayah dan Anak. Buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya. Boys will be boys. Setelah itu mereka akan kompak menjahili Heechul atau Hanggeng. Dan atau keduanya akan berakhir dengan saling bermain PS atau Nitendo Wii. Sebenarnya mereka cukup kompak.

" Bisakah kau sedikit perhatian pada Appamu? Dia itu sangat menyayangi dan mencintaimu.. asal kau tahu," Heechul mencoba menyudutkannya.

" Makanya menikah jika ingin diperhatikan," gumam Sehun pelan sambil menyumpalkan kembali headsetnya.

Heechul mengerjap beberapa kali untuk memastikan bahwa ia tak salah dengar mengenai ucapan Sehun barusan yang terdengar pelan, umur boleh menua tapi, pendengarannya masih tajam.

" Yak! Bicara apa tadi?," Heechul menggoyang pelan bahu Sehun. Yang menatapnya maalas.

" Bicara apa? Tak bicara apa-apa," elak Sehun pura-pura. Anak itu menyamankan posisinya lagi pada jok mobil. Kali ini ia tak memejamkan matanya, ia memilih untuk menatap keluar jendela.

Sedang Heechul, ia menyeringai kecil, "Sepertinya perdebat kali ini aku akan jadi pemenangnya! Akhirnya Sehun bisa menguntungkan juga.. bersiaplah Cho Kyuhyun anakku," batinnya penuh keyakinan. Ia melihat kedepan, taksinya berhenti tepat dilampu merah.

Heechul menyandarkan punggungnya nyaman, ia memilih menatap keluar jendela sama seperti Sehun. Hingga matanya menangkap sebuah billboard LED, sebuah iklan bergerak bertemakan layanan masyarakat. Dimana ada seorang namja dewasa hampir seumur dengan suaminya, Cho Hangkyung. Dengan balutan setelan formal berwarna abu-abu menunjukkan kasta sosialnya, namja itu tampak berwibawa dan hangat disaat bersamaan, dia dikelilingi oleh beberapa anak kecil, mereka tersenyum dan tertawa bersama namja tersebut. Tampak natural, hangat, menyenangkan,dan akrab.

Heechul mengembangkan senyumnya, air mukanya berubah sendu menatap LED itu. " Aku merindukan kalian, Kanginnie..," lirihnya dengan sadar sambil terus menatap wajah yang tak asing dalam kehidupannya. Wajah rasa bersalah dan rindu menjadi satu menghiasi wajahnya.

" Halmeoni mengenal Menteri Lee?," tegur Sehun tiba-tiba sesaat mobil mereka kembali melaju, menyadarkan Heechul yang langsung menoleh padanya dan tersenyum.

" Seorang sahabat lama.. Halmeoni dan Haraboji," jawabnya singkat. Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

Heechul kembali menatap kedepan, sekarang taksi mereka berbelok di pertigaan. Melaju melewati beberapa gedung tinggi pemerintahan. 15 menit lagi mereka akan tiba, begitu perkiraan Heechul.

" 15 menit lagi kita akan sampai disekolah barumu," ucapnya pada Sehun.

Heechul merasakan getaran dari dalam clucth hitamnya, Heechul melihat sebuah pesan masuk tertera dilayar smartphonenya.

 **FROM : ROYAL PALACE Suit n Tux**

 **SUBJECT :**

" **Annyeoghasimnika Nyonya. Kami dari Royal Palace Suit n Tux, ingin memberitahukan jas pesanan atas nama Tuan Cho Hangkyung sudah selesai. Kami antarkan atau ada yang mengambil? Gamshamnida ".**

Heechul mengerjap mengingat sesuatu, dia lupa mengambil jas pesanan suaminya. Padahal sang suami sudah mengingatkannya, bahkan sebelum pergi reuni Tuan Cho sudah mengingatkan sang isteri. Jas itu dibuat 3 bulan yang lalu untuk perayaan pesta ulang tahun perusahaan yang akan diadakan 2 minggu lagi, fitting terakhir sudah 3 minggu yang lalu, jadi tinggal diambil saja.

" Aigooo.. aku melupakan yang satu ini," lirihnya sedikit panik pada dirinya sendiri. Heechul segera membalas pesan tersebut.

 **TO : ROYAL PALACE Suit n Tux**

 **SUBJECT :**

" **Gomawo atas informasinya. Diambil saja, kami akan mengambilnya nanti sore. Sekitar jam 3. Sekali lagi terima kasih. Sampai nanti sore ".**

Balasnya. Tak lama ada respon dari Royal Palace Suit and Tux.

 **FROM : ROYAL PALACE Suit n Tux**

 **SUBJECT :**

" **Baiklah Nyonya. Kami tutup jam 10 malam. Kami akan siapkan jasnya. Terima kasih atas kepercayaan Anda. Annyeonghasimnika ".**

Heechul tersenyum lega, dia akan meminta jemput Tuan Cha saja untuk menjemputnya di Royal Palace. Heechul memasukkan kembali smartlphonenya. Tapi, tak lama kembali bergetar. Sebuah pesan baru masuk lagi dari nama yang berbeda.

" Ada apa? Baru saja dia menghubungiku," Sehun menoleh pada Heechul dan mengangkat bahunya acuh dan kembali menerawang menatap keluar jendela.

 **FROM : Kyuhyun**

 **SUBJECT :**

" **Eomma jam berapa anak itu pulang? ".**

Heechul langsung menoleh pada Sehun yang sedang menatap keluar.

 **TO : Kyuhyun**

 **SUBJECT :**

" **Eomma tidak tahu. Nanti Eomma akan tanyakan pada pihak sekolah. Waeyo, Kyu? ".**

Balasan Heechul pada Kyuhyun.

 **FROM : Kyuhyun**

 **SUBJECT :**

" **Jangan beritahu anak itu! Aku akan menjemputnya.. aku rasa tak ada yang salah memberinya sedikit kejutan ^^ ".**

" Cepat sekali anak ini membalas pesanku, ck! Apa memberi kejutan? Yang jelas kau juga kan dibuat terkejut olehnya," Heechul membatin sambil membaca pesan Kyuhyun, ia melihat kearah kepala Sehun. Tepatnya pada rambut blonde platina anak itu.

 **TO : Kyuhyun**

 **SUBJECT :**

" **Semoga tak ada pertengkaran tak penting diantara kalian berdua! Kau jangan terbawa ego, Kyu.. beri anak itu waktu dan kesempatan untuk berubah ".**

Begitu isi balasan Heechul. Heechul tahu setiap dalam keadaan seperti ini, Sehun akan diam beribu bahasa pada Kyuhyun sebagai tanda marah dan protesnya. Bagaimana tidak. Kyuhyun dengan sangat mudahnya mengirim Sehun ke Cina, kesekolah asrama khusus namja tanpa seorang kerabat pun yang dikenal disana. Ditambah kemampuan bahasa mandarin Sehun yang sangat buruk. Beruntung itu sekolah dengan dual bilingual; Inggris dan Mandarin.

Bagi Sehun itu adalah hukuman terburuk dan kejam yang Kyuhyun berikan, ia sempat berfikir Kyuhyun membuangnya. Hanya 6 bulan Sehun bisa bertahan disana, dan selama itu Kyuhyun tak pernah mengunjunginya atau sekedar menghubunginya. Sehun hanya remaja labil yang masih mencari jati diri sekaligus perhatian, ia pun mulai melakukan pemberontakan, menunjukkan sifat aslinya. Dan, voila! Pihak sekolah mengirimkan surat panggilan sekaligus surat peringatan pada Kyuhyun yang dikirim langsung kekantor Kejaksaan Tinggi Negeri Korea Selatan.

Heechul ingat betul betapa geramnya Kyuhyun saat membaca laporan-laporan kenakalan Sehun selama 6 bulan itu. Sehun sempat mendapat dispensasi dari sekolah tersebut, tapi Sehun tetaplah Sehun. Sekolah angkat tangan dan segera menelepon Kyuhyun untuk menjemput Sehun, anak itu dikeluarkan. Dan Kyuhyun menunjukkan ketegasannya dengan tak datang, yang datang adalah sebuah taksi untuk menjemput Sehun dan mengantarkan anak itu langsung ke bandara, pulang, ke Seoul.

 **FROM : Kyuhyun**

 **SUBJECT :**

" **Aigoo.. sepertinya Sehun mendapat banyak dukungan. Tenang saja, aku melakukan gencatan senjata dengannya ".**

Heechul membuang nafas pasrah.

 **TO : Kyuhyun**

 **SUBJECT :**

" **Kebetulan Eomma harus mengambil jas Appa. Dan Tuan Cha menjemput Eomma. Kau jemput Sehunnie, kan? ".**

" Apa yang Kyuhyun rencana, kan ya?," tanya Heechul dalam hati.

 **FROM : Kyuhyun**

 **SUBJECT :**

" **Ok! ^^9 ".**

Heechul segera memasukkan smartphonenya kembali kedalam clucth. Heechul merapikan tatanan rambutnya. Ia kembali melihat kearah jalanan, "Sebentar lagi sampai. Siapkan penampilanmu, Sehun!," tegur Heechul dengan nada memerintah.

" Apa yang dikatakan Jaksa itu?," respon Sehun tak nyambung, bertanya pada Heechul. Si Granny cantik itu hanya menoleh dan tersenyum tanpa dosa pada Sehun.

" Tak ada. Tidak penting," jawab Heechul membalas Sehun seperti anak itu membalasnya tadi pagi. Membuatnya Sehun cemberut yang tampak menggemaskan dimata Heechul. Yeoja itu reflek mencubit pelan penuh sayang pada pipi tirus Sehun.

" Satu sama, Sehunnie..," goda Heechul dengan nada mendayu manja. Kelakuan cucu dan nenek itu lagi-lagi menarik perhatian si supir, dia melihat interaksi keduanya dari spion dan tertawa kecil. Dan langsung membawa taksinya berhenti tepat didepan sebuah gedung instansi pendidikan.

" Sudah sampai Nyonya. SM Global High School," Si Supir taksi memberitahu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam meluncur sedang tapi, meyakinkan memasuki area sekolah menuju parkiran mobil khusus staf dan guru. Dan memarkirkannya dengan mulus.

Sungmin, yeoja itu memperhatikan keadaan sekitar parkiran dari balik kemudinya. Masih sepi, belum banyak mobil guru-guru lain yang datang terparkir. Termasuk mobil tipe SUV berwarna putih milik salah satu rekan kerjanya sekaligus sahabatnya sejak Junior High School. Yang ada mobil volkwagen berwarna cokelat bergaya vintage sudah terparkir ditempat khusunya milik Kepala Sekolah Hwang.

" Noona tidak turun?!," tegur Jongin yang segera melepaskan sit beltnya tepat di sebelah kursi pengemudi.

Sungmin hanya menoleh pada Jongin. Tapi, saat Jongin akan membuka pintu.

Grab!

" Waeyo?," Sungmin menahan pergelangan tangannya. Membuat Jongin menghentikan tujuannya.

" Aku tahu kau itu tampan Jonginnie.. tapi, akan lebih tampan jika kau merapikan penampilanmu itu. Bisa tidak sehariiii…. Saja kau berseragam rapi? Mmmhh.. kau tak bosan harus bertemu Kyungsoo untuk menilangmu dengan kau berakhir diruang konseling untuk menerima hukuman?," tanya Sungmin dengan sabar.

Jongin namja itu tampak berfikir sejenak. " Tapi, Noona..?," ada nada merengek didalamnya. Sungmin malah memberi tatapan memelas yang menggemaskan dimata Jongin. Namja itu mendengus pasrah dan kalah. Ia kembali duduk.

Sungmin tersenyum penuh kemenangan, " Jigeum.. sisir rambutmu dulu," Sungmin mengeluarkan sisir dari dalam dashboard dan sebuah hairspray.

Jongin mengernyit bingung tak percaya. " Yaaak! Untuk apa hairspray itu?," tunjukknya heboh.

" Aku tak punya gel rambut atau pun pomade.. ini fungsinya sama, kan?," jelas Sungmin polos.

Jongin berdecak sebal, tapi lagi ia menyerah dan menurut saja. " Lebih mendekat kearahku Jongin!," titah yeoja itu pada si sepupu. Dengan keterpaksaan ia mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya kearah Sungmin.

Dengan telaten dan hati-hati Sungmin menyisir rambut hitam kecokelatan itu yang mulai gondrong, layaknya seorang ibu. Sungmin melakukannya dengan lembut, " Rambutmu sudah memanjang, bagaimana hari ini kita ke barber shop? Sesudah atau sebelum fitting jas?," tawar Sungmin girang.

" Terserah, Noona saja..," respon Jongin setengah hati. Keheningan lalu menyelimuti keduanya. Sungmin fokus menata rambut Jongin. Jongin sendiri tengah menggerutu dalam hatinya yang tak pernah bisa menang melawan tatapan rubah milik Sungmin yang mematikan itu.

" Chaaa! Sudah selesai. Ini jauh lebih baik," seru Sungmin menjauhkan tangannya yang memegang hairspray dan sisir dari kepala Jongin.

" Kau semakin tampan, Jonginnie..," puji Sungmin menatap senang pada Jongin yang memasang wajah datar.

" Sekarang! Mana dasi sekolahmu?," tanya Sungmin menyodorkan tangannya pada Jongin. Namja itu menurut dengan gerakkan malas ia merogoh saku seragam cokelat celananya mengeluarkan seutas kain panjang berwarna maskulin ( navy blue ) dengan motif garis diagonal putih merah sebagai motif, memberikannya diatas telapak tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin masih memasang wajah cerah antusias. " Sini kembali mendekat padaku!," kembali Sungmin memerintah Jongin untuk mendekat. Tanpa perlawanan Jongin segera mencondongkan tubuh tegapnya pada Sungmin.

Dengan gerakkan cepat dan sudah ahli, Sungmin menyelipkan dasi itu disekitar kerah kemeja seragam Jongin. Mengatur panjang dasi dikedua sisinya dengan panjang yang sedikit berbeda, lalu mengancingkan kancing teratas kemeja.

Dan dengan ahli Sungmin membuat simpul dasi. Jongin bisa melihat wajah Sungmin dengan jarak sedekat ini, kadang namja itu tak percaya bahwa yeoja dihadapannya ini adalah sepupunya dan ia sudah berumur kepala tiga lebih. Menurut Jongin wajah Sungmin itu menipu, bahkan Jongin pernah membayangkan Sungmin masih cocok dan pantas memakai seragam senior high schoolnya. Hingga dengan sadar Jongin berkata.

" Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika kau sudah menikah, Noona.. kau akan memasangkan dasi suamimu sendiri disetiap pagi sebelum dia berangkat kekantor. Pasti menyenangkan," langsung menohok hati kecil Sungmin tanpa disadari Jongin. Pupil mata Sungmin mengecil, dengan cepat ia mengencangkan ikatan dasi Jongin sehingga namja itu terkejut.

" Yak! Kau ingin membunuhku, Noona.. ini terlalu kencang!," protes Jongin menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sungmin. Sungmin merubah air mukanya menjadi sedikit dingin, ia sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapan Jongin.

Namja itu langsung melonggarkan dasinya, ia mendengus sebal. " Apa aku salah bicara? Aku rasa tidak," batinnya sambil menatap Sungmin yang tak menatapnya.

" Kau! Rapikan kemejamu. Dan pakai gasper sekolahmu dengan benar, aku tunggu diluar!," ucap Sungmin yang langsung berubah mood tanpa melihat pada Jongin. Ia keluar dari mobil sambil menjinjing tas kerjanya, meninggalkan sepupunya yang sedang terkejut dengan sikapnya.

Blam!

Sungmin menutup dengan cukup tenaga pintu mobilnya, membuat Jongin terkejut. Jongin memperhatikan yeoja itu yang berdiri didepan mobil membelakanginya.

Keadaan sekolah sudah mulai riuh oleh para siswa SM Global High School, seluruh murid tak jarang membungkuk hormat dan menyapa sopan dan ramah kepada Sungmin saat mereka berjalan melintasinya. Otomatis Sungmin pun membalas sapaan-sapaan itu.

Jongin lalu, keluar dari dalam mobil setelah merapikan kemeja seragamnya dengan wajah tampannya yang kusut. Sudah tak asing bagi para siswa/i melihat pemandanga si Pangeran Berandal mereka turun dari mobil Sungmin.

Dapat Jongin rasakan banyak mata menatap kearahnya dan tak jarang namja itu mendengar suara kekehan dari beberapa siswa seolah mentertawakan penampilannya sekarang. Sebuah penampakkan langka seorang begundal seperti Jongin yang setiap harinya tampil berantakan, berkesan bad bahkan sering tak melengkapi atribut seragam -dasi dan nametag-. Sehingga mengundang teguran tegas dan ketus dari si Ketua Kedisiplinan dan Ketertiban Sekolah.

Hanya Jongin yang bebal dan tak kapok apalagi takut dengan organisasi dibawah perintah kepala sekolah dan guru konseling.

Sungmin menoleh pada Jongin yang mendekatinya, Sungmin tersenyum lebar menatap penampilan sepupunya itu dari ujung kepala hingga kaki, ia sangat puas. " Kalau begini kau semakin tampan Tuan Muda Kim," puji Sungmin dengan nada menggoda.

" Tapi, aku merasa konyol," elak Jongin tak suka.

" Hei.. setidaknya hari ini kau lolos dari Kyungsoo. Kalau bisa kau pertahankan penampilan ini hingga lulus, otte? Lumayan bisa mengangkat nila-nilaimu," saran Sungmin yang mendapat hadiah decakkan sebal Jongin.

" Aku adalah Quarterback The Black Lupus -nama salah satu radi bintang dalam bahasa yunani, yang artinya serigala-! Imageku dari awal masuk ke sekolah ini bad boy.. ah.. sekarang rusak dalam hitungan menit, ck!," rutuknya tak terima.

" Kau bangga dengan image itu? Aigoo.. ubahlah sikapmu! Sebelum terlambat Jongin. Kau masih muda.. masa depanmu masih panjang, jangan sia-siakan masa sekolahmu dengan hal tak berguna! Waktu tak bisa kau putar ulang apalagi kau beli," nasehat Sungmin bijak, yeoja itu tak mempermasalahkan kegiatan American Footballnya, yang ia masalahkan adalah kelakuan Jongin. Malah gara-gara The Black Lupus, SM Global High School masuk dalam sekolah yang diunggulkan kemampuan rugbynya oleh beberapa universitas di Korea, bahkan mereka menyiapkan beasiswa cuma-cuma dan kemudahan untuk bisa melanjutkan kuliah dikampus yang terekomendasi jika kau anggota tim inti. Dan juga membawa nama sekolah menjadi semakin populer, karena mendapatkan lumayan banyak sponsor produk olahraga dari berbagai jenis, dari minuman isotonik, perlengkapan alat, dan hingga apparel.

" Sudahlah Noona jangan mulai!," ujar Jongin malas, ia masih bisa merasakan dan melihat para murid yang menatap kearahnya dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda.

" Yak! Kau ini.. dinasehati," jawab Sungmin yang tak bisa marah terlalu pada Jongin, Sungmin juga merasakan bahwa dari tadi beberapa murid melihat kearahnya, tepatnya pada Jongin. Ia melihat jam tangan yang melingkar pergelangan kirinya.

" Cepat sana kau ke kelas 10 menit lagi bel! Aku duluan," Sungmin melangkah mendahului Jongin.

" Yaak! Noonaaa..," seru Jongin heboh memanggil Sungmin, yeoja iti menoleh.

" Wae? Ada apalagi? "

Jongin menunjuk dirinya, menunjukkan penampilan rapinya pada Sungmin, " Bagaimana ini? Kau yakin dengan penampilanku ini? Menurutku ini salah!," sungutnya.

" Yang salah otakmu!," timpal Sungmin cepat.

" Cepat sana kekelas! Jangan tertidur dikelas! Jangan bermain psp! Jangan memainkan handphone! Jangan membaca komik dan majalah dewasa! Kau pikir aku tak tahu. Dan.. yang terpenting. Jangan bolos ditengah jam pelajaran! Ingat!," mengingatkan dengan penuh penegasan. Dan berlalu meninggalkan Jongin, punggungnya semakin menjauh.

Jongin mendengus sebal, dia merasa tak percaya diri dengan penampilan rapinya. " Ck! Aku butuh ke toilet," finalnya berjalan menuju gedung sekolah dan sepertinya Jongin mulai risih tak nyaman dengan pandangan berbeda-beda. Bukan Jongin namanya jika menunjukkan kelemahannya. Ia tentu memasang sikap stay cool. Dia memikirkan, bagaimana jangan sampai terlihat oleh para anggota The Black Lupus terutama para seniornya di tim. Bisa muram harinya jadi bahan lelucon.

.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah Heechul dan Sehun, menunggu Kepala Sekolah SM Global High School duduk di bangku kayu panjang yang dipahat dengan ukiran rumit tepat didepan pintu ruang kerjanya. Sehun duduk tenang dengan menyumpal telinganya oleh headset. Heechul sendiri sibuk dengan smartphonenya. Beruntung sekolah belum terlalu ramai, masih lengang dari murid-murid SM Global High School. Hingga sebuah suara berat mengintrupsi keduanya.

" Ah.. mianhamnida membuat kalian menunggu!," Heechul mendongak ia lalu berdiri dan tersenyum cerah kepada orang itu. Menarik tak sabaran lengan Sehun agar anak itu berdiri. Sehun menurut, menegapkan tubuhnya disebelah sang nenek.

" Gwaenchana Jaehoon-ssi. Bagaimana kabarmu?," namja itu tersenyum kecil menanggapinya. Namja itu sejenak melirik kearah Sehun.

" Aku baik Heenim," jawabnya singkat.

" Ini. Kenalkan cucuku Cho Sehun!," Heechul memperkenalkan Sehun, Sehun menunduk sopan pada namja itu. Jaehoon memperhatikan penampilan namja itu dengan takjub, terutama pada rambutnya. Heechul memasang wajah harap-harap cemas memperhatikan raut teman lamanya iti.

" Kau mengingatkan pada Kyuhyun," respon Jaehoon melempar senyum ramahnya pada Sehun dan Heechul. Membuat dua orang itu tersenyum simpul pada Jaehoon.

" Kita bicara diruanganku. Mari!," ajaknya mendahului membukakan pintu kayu berkaca dengan cetakan namanya; **Principal Jae H** **oon** **, Hwang.**

Namja itu menahan pintu dan mempersilahkan tamunya untuk masuk lebih dulu, " Sehunnie.. kau tunggu diluar saja, ya? Ada hal yang ingin Halmeoni bicarakan dengan Kepala Sekolah Hwang. Jika sudah selesai, Halmeoni akan memanggilmu. Jangan.. kemana-mana! Duduk manis ditempatmu," Sehun mengangguk pelan menuruti permintaan Heechul. Heechul dengan anggun melenggang masuk terlebih dahulu kedalam ruang kerja Jaehoon.

Tak lama disusul si pemilik ruangan, pintu itu tertutup. Menyisakan Heechul dan Jaehoon, " Wow.. dia diluar bayanganku," ujar Jaehoon menyodorkan secangkir hangat teh madu pada Heechul yang sudah duduk dengan nyaman dibangku single berlengan dihadapan meja kayu besar yang terdapat papan nama terbuat dari kaca.

" Gomawo, Jaehoon-ah," respon Heechul tersenyum kecil menyambut keramahan si Tuan Rumah.

" Dia tak menampakkan sesuatu yang bermasalah. Dia terlihat cocok dengan seragam kami.. kecuali.. rambutnya," Jaehoon mendudukkan tubuhnya dikursi miliknya sendiri, dibalik meja kerjanya.

" Itu masalahnya. Alasan pagi ini aku menemuimu," Heechul meneggakkan tubuhnya, nadanya berapi-api.

" Apa? Aku pernah melihat warna yang lebih mengerikan dari rambut cucumu itu," celetuk Jaehoon. " Beberapa siswa pernah melakukan yang lebih parah".

" Bisakah kau.. melepaskannya untuk hari ini saja? Pura-pura tak tahu.. aku janji, besok warna itu sudah berganti," Heechul to the point dan memandang penuh harap pada Jaehoon yang menatapnya tenang.

" Apa itu simbol protes?," tanya Jaehoon tepat sasaran, mau tak mau mengakuinya Heechul mengangguk pasrah. Mengundang tawa renyah Jaehoon.

" Dia ingin memberikan kejutan pada Kyuhyun," lirih Heechul, Jaehoon terus tersenyum.

" Hal yang biasa dilakukan remaja seperti dia," ujarnya tenang dan meminum teh madunya dengan penghayatan.

" Jadi, bagaimana? Kau bisa pura-pura tak melihat rambut blonde platina sialan itu? Aku sudah berjanji pada Kyuhyun tak akan ada laporan negatif dihari pertama anaknya itu".

" Kau mengumpat Heenim. Itu yang selalu aku rindukan darimu," kelakar Jaehoon membuat halmeoni cantik itu memutar matanya malas.

" Aku akan membicarakannya dengan wali kelas dan ketua kedisiplinan dan ketertiban sekolah," timpal Jaehoon.

" Ketua kedisiplinan dan ketertiban apa? Aku tak mengerti.. kau, kan Kepala Sekolahnya. Kau yang memiliki wewenang," tanya Heechul tak mengerti.

" Singkatnya. Aku tak ikut campur terlalu dalam pada murid-murid yang bermasalah. Aku hanya membubuhkan tanda tangan untuk surat peringatan yang akan diterima orang tua mereka, cukup jadi pendengar. Kami hanya lembaga pendidik, tapi pada dasarnya dan yang terpenting adalah.. sekolah terbaik untuk seorang anak adalah keluarga, orang tua. Jadi, kerjasama wali kelas dan orang tua itu yang aku tekankan," jelas Jaehoon singkat.

" Jadi, bila Sehunnie melakukan kenakalan yang pertama turun tangan adalah wali kelasnya dan si ketua kedisiplinan.. entah namanya itu?," Jaehoon mengangguk santai.

" Tapi, kau bisakan meyakinkan wali kelasnya dan si ketua.. ketua itu?," Heechul memastikan dengan penuh penekanan dan nada sedikit memaksa.

" Kita tunggu saja.. wali kelasnya masih dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah," jawab Jaehoon kembali meminum tehnya.

" Teh madu dipagi hari memang yang terbaik," gumamnya. Dan melempar senyum pada Heechul.

" Semoga cucumu betah sekolah disini," sambungnya.

" Semoga," ujar Heechul singkat sebelum meminum teh madu miliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Mari tengok keadaan si pangeran keluarga Cho, untuk beberapa detik ia bisa duduk nyaman. Tapi, rasa bosan menunggu mulai menggelayutinya. Ia melepas headsetnya, matikan musik yang sedang diputar diplayer smartphonenya.

Sehun meregangkan kedua tangannya, lalu lehernya. Dia bangun dari duduknya, menoleh kekanan kiri. Sepertinya mereka datang terlalu pagi, sekolah barunya masih tampak lengang dan sepi. Hanya beberapa murid yang sudah datang berkeliaran diarea sekolah, Sehun bisa menghitungnya dengan jari.

Ia berjalan mendekati jendela besar yang langsung menghadap ke lapangan besar yang luas, sebuah lapangan American Football, sangat khas. Ada tiang gawang berbentuk seperti garpu tala di kanan kiri, garis berwarna putih dan merah untuk membagi wilayah score permainan American Football mirip seperti rugby. Ia mengulas senyum kecil, saat melihat sekitarnya lagi. Terdapat beberapa lapangan berbagai ukuran dan jenis dekat lapangan American Football, Baseball Ground, lapangan Sepak Bola, lapangan Basket outdoor, lapangan tenis dan Voli menjadi satu -lapangan voli outdoor-, dan trek lari dan setafet yang digabung dengan fasilitas untuk olahraga atletik -lompat jauh, lompat tinggi, dan tolak peluru- karean Sehun melihat beberapa orang berkumpul untuk berlatih lompat tinggi.

Ini seperti gelanggang olahraga tapi, dalam bentuk kecil. Yang dapat Sehun tangkap soal sekolah barunya ini, berfasilitas lengkap, khususnya dibidang olahraga.

Sinar mentari pagi mulai menghangat, menerpa kulit putih pucatnya. Ia tampak seperti pangeran vampire saat sinar matahari menerpa wajah dan tubuhnya. Sebuah suara yeoja yang asing ditelinga, menyapanya dengan ramah tapi, penuh kehati-hatian.

" Cho Sehun!? Sehun! Kau.. Sehun, Cho Sehun, kan?," Sehun menoleh pada seseorang yang yang merasa mengenalnya dan tahu namanya. Ia mendapati seorang yeoja bertubuh pendek dengan seragam yang sama -hanya versi yeoja- tengah tersenyum ceria dan senang kearahnya, dibalik kacamata berframe hitamnya Sehun lihat kedua mata itu berbinar.

" Benar! Kau Sehun.. Cho Sehun," ucapnya lagi senang, ia melangkah mendekati Sehun dengan masih ada jarak diantara dirinya dan namja itu. Sehun tak memasang ekspresi berarti, memperhatikan yeoja itu keseluruhan. Sepertinya ia baru tiba disekolah, terlihat tas sekolahnya masih disandang.

" Nuguseyo?," tanya singkat. Membuat senyum itu semakin merekah di bibir cantiknya berbentuk hati.

" Kau lupa? Aigoo.. memang sudah lama kita tak bertemu," balas yeoja itu, membuat kening Sehun berkerut bingung. Yeoja ini mengenalnya, yeoja dari masa lalunya.

" Aku.. seniormu dulu. Kita satu sekolah saat elementary hingga junior high school. Kita juga bertetangga! Aku tetanggamu," jelas yeoja itu semakin bersemangat menjelaskan tentang dirinya. Sehun memasang wajah bingungnya sambil mengingat.

" Sunbae? Tetangga?," beo Sehun yang berusaha keras mengingat wajah yeoja berkacamata dihadapannya ini.

" Kau tak ingat? Ck! Tega sekali? Aku saja masih mengingatmu, bocah berandal!," sungut yeoja itu sebal.

" Kau yeoja aneh. Kalau tak ingat bagaimana? Aku sedang berusaha mengingat," balas Sehun yang ikut sebal.

" Do Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo.. aku Kyungsoo!," seru yeoja itu tak sabaran.

" Aku bantu menyebutkan namaku! Kau masih lupa?," sambungnya penuh pemaksaan. Ekspresi Sehun mulai berubah seperti mendapat pencerahan. Ia melangkah mendekati yeoja tersebut, sehingga terlihat perbedaan tinggi diantara keduanya.

" Itu kau, Noona?!," seru Sehun keluar dari karakter. Ia menatap menelisik yeoja itu, dari ujung kepala hingga kaki.

" Lama tak bertemu. Kau banyak.. berubah, Soo Noona! Waah..," dengan nada takjub.

" Berhenti menatapku seperti itu!," Kyungsoo mengelak agak risih dipandang intens seperti itu oleh Sehun.

" Sejak kapan kau memakai kacamata? Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu bergaul dengan buku, lihat hasilnya," komentar Sehun menunjuk kacamata yang bertengger manis diwajah Kyungsoo.

" Tidak berubah. Sejak masuk senior high school," jawab Kyungsoo. Gantian yeoja itu menelisik penampilan Sehun dari atas hingga bawah.

" Kau akan sekolah disini, Sehun-ah?," tanyanya pada Sehun yang langsung memasang wajah malas dan berat hati untuk mengakuinya.

" Wah.. daebak! Kita akan sering bertemu.. senangnyaaa.. Selamat datang kalau begitu di SM Global High School!," sambut positif Kyungsoo antusias menepuk-nepuk sisi bahu Sehun pelan.

" Kau masuk dikelas berapa?," Kyungsoo kembali bertanya pada Sehun. Anak itu menggeleng tak tahu kelasnya.

" Entahlah.. aku belum tahu ditempatkan dikelas mana. Yang pasti Noona adalah sunbaeku, kan?," ujarnya tersenyum simpul pada Kyungsoo.

" Sepertinya kau tak berubah, ya? Si Legend Cho..," tunjuk Kyungsoo pada rambut blonde platina Sehun. Sehun terkekeh kaku melirik sungkan Kyungsoo.

" Eiy.. hari ini kau selamat! Karena kau masih baru kau diampuni. Aku akan pura-pura tak melihat ada siswa yang mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna mencolok seperti ini, tapi lain kali.. jika kau melanggar kedisiplinan dan ketertiban di sekolah, tak ada toleransi," kata Kyungsoo santai tapi, penuh ketegasan.

" Maksud, Noona apa?," tanya Sehun polos tak mengerti. Membuat Kyungsoo melengkungkan senyum tipis menyiratkan sesuatu yang tak dimengerti Sehun.

" Kau akan mengetahui secepatanya, Cho Sehun. Aku harap kau tak seberandalan seperti dulu, karena aku ada di barikade terdepan dalam menjaga ketertiban dan kedisiplinan di sekolah ini, karena dua hal itulah yang membuat nama sekolah ini terjaga imejnya," timpal Kyungsoo tenang. Semakin membuat Sehun bingung bertanya.

" Kau tahu, Noona. Sekolah ini adalah sekolah ke enamku dalam satu tahun ini," ungkap Sehun enteng sambil mengangkat bahunya acuh. Dan melemparkan senyum menawannya tanpa dosa.

Kyungsoo terkejut ditempatnya, ia mengerjap menggemaskan dimata Sehun membuatnya terkekeh sambil mengusak kepala Kyungsoo. " Kau masih sama menggemaskannya seperti dulu, Soo Noona," Sehun terkekeh renyah pada Kyungsoo. Dapat yeoja itu rasakan pipinya memanas.

" Eeey.. kau merona!," goda Sehun bernada merayu.

Membuat yeoja itu salah tingkah. Kyungsoo, reflek menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya, berharap menghapus noda merah jambu itu dari wajahnya. " Berhenti menggodaku bocah berandal!," rutuk Kyungsoo sebal menutupi sikap salah tingkahnya.

" Lebih baik aku segera pergi dari hadapanmu! Udara disini membuatku gerah," alihnya mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya sebagai pengganti kipas kewajah dan lehernya. Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil memperhatikan sikap salah tingkah Kyungsoo. Yeoja itu segan membalas tatapan Sehun padanya. Yang menurutnya, sinar sorot mata Sehun tak berubah sama sekali. Tajam, lembut, tapi sendu.

" Sampai jumpa lagi, Sehun-ah! Aku duluan.. pai! Semoga harimu menyenangkan," ucap Kyungsoo cepat melewati Sehun yang tak membalas ucapannya. Sehun menatap punggung sempit itu menjauh, berjalan menuju lorong yang menghubungkan gedung tempatnya dengan gedung lain.

" Masih manis dan innocent seperti biasa.. mmhh," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sehun kembali mendudukkan dirinya dikursi, dan dalam beberapa menit sekolah tersebut mulai ramai. Jam sudah menunjukkan 10 menit menuju bel berbunyi. Beberapa siswa siswi mulai berlalu lalang dihadapannya, tak jarang mereka berbisik dan melirik penasaran kearahnya dan itu sangat jelas tertangkap oleh Sehun. Namja itu tak terlalu ambil pusing, bukankah anak baru pasti akan selalu mendapat respon yang sama dihari pertama hingga minggu pertama sekolah? Setelahnya perhatian dan lampu sorot itu akan memudar redup, setelahnya anak baru akan berbaur sama dengan yang anak lama. Siswa siswi itu melemparkan pandangan yang berbeda-beda, terutama murid yeoja. Kalian tahu sendirilah, jika kalian merasa yeoja melihat pemandangan baru dari pendatang baru disekolah dan itu namja dengan kualitas super -kita berbicara fisik didalamnya- untuk dijadikan target kekasih atau sekedar idola.

Mata Sehun tak sengaja melihat seorang yeoja dewasa dengan long cardigan merah mencolok memasuki area sekolah, ia sesekali tersenyum ramah dan membalas sapaan sopan dari para murid yang berpapasan dengannya, lalu ia berbelok disebuah koridor.

Satu kalimat, Sehun terpesona padanya. " Sepertinya tak terlalu buruk. Sekolah baruku," gumamnya dan langsung tercetak seringai dibibirnya. Tanpa dia sadari para siswa yeoja yang disekitarnya tengah menahan diri mereka untuk tidak menjerit histeris layaknya fangirls melihat idola mereka.

Entah apa yang terlintas diotak Sehun saat melihat yeoja dengan long cardigan merah itu. Ia menyimpan kuat-kuat diingatannya rupa yeoja itu, yang bisa Sehun tebak bahwa dia adalah salah satu guru disini.

Suara khas bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi 5 kali. Cukup mampu menyadarkan Sehun dari pikirannya tentang yeoja dewasa itu, yang tak asing baginya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE COUNTINUE**

…

 **HUAAAAAH…! Ending macam apa itu?!**

 **Hahahaha.. buntu ide, Sumpah! Waktu bikin chapter 3 ini..**

 **Maaf kalau kurang maksimal dan memuaskan.. #deepbow**

 **Terima kasih buat yang udah comment dan bahkan ada yang follow cerita ala kadar dan berantakkan ini.**

 **Terima Kasih banyak atas dukungannya!**

 **Dan buat salah satu guest di kolom review.. saya anggap itu pujian. Terima kasih Anda sudah sudi mengunjungi ff ini. Saya wanita yang sebentar lagi menginjak usia seperempat abad, sangat tidak dewasa dan bijak jika memperdebatkan atau membalas "pujian" Anda. 5 hal yang Anda harus tahu :**

 **Saat tgl 13 Desember 2015 lalu, yang patah hati bukan hanya Anda. Tapi, para KMS berjamaah patah hati.**

 **Saya sudah melewati fase sebagai fangirls yang fanatik.**

 **Saya berawal dari kpopers netral yang tak memihak fandom manapun, hingga 2010 saya dijerumuskan teman untuk jatuh cinta dengan SUPER JUNIOR.**

 **Saya tidak bisa membuat karakter OC atau pun OOC, karena balik lagi. Saya dulu kpopers netral yang menonton semua reality dan variety show dari idol-idol lain selain Oppadeul. Otomatis saya tahu sedikit karakter para idol** **-diluar itu asli atau kata hatersnya akting- saya gak peduli. Gak selamanya yang didepan kamera itu palsu dan gak selamanya yang dibelakang kamera itu asli. You know what I meant?!**

 **Saya emang sudah lama gak nulis, bukan berarti saya hilang dari zona Ffn. Saya lebih baik jadi siders untuk ff yang menurut saya kurang atau bukan selera saya, tidak genre saya. Daripada mengotori kolom review, daripada menyakiti Author, karena menurut saya fanfiction itu kekayaan intelektual dari seseorang, sama kaya para ilmuan penemu barang-barang, pencipta. Kritikan dengan makian dan hinaan itu jauh berbeda. Itu sama saja mematikan hak asasi, dunia ffn ini bebas gak ada batasan gak ada hukum tertulisnya! Seumur-umur saya kenal FFN, saya gak pernah memaki, mengumpat, dan menghina ff dari Author lain! Karena saya percaya dengan karma. Saran Saya, piknik deh Say!**

 **Terima Kasih,**

 **XOXO**

 **Buat pembaca terima kasih atas loyalitasnya!**

 **Pikniklah! Karena piknik bikin kita relaks dan lebih menghargai hidup dan diri sendiri..**

 **#NgomongOpoIki?! Hohoho**


End file.
